Naruto of the Elves
by RaiderXV
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are moved to a world where mythical creatures do exist. Watch their adventures in this story... Naruto/D&D Crossover... spoilers for chapter 380 and somewhat beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Dungeons and Dragons...

Naruto of the Elves….

This is a crossover between Dungeons and Dragons and Naruto.

We will start on or near the manga chapter 438… I do apologize for the near rewrite of cannon… But there is a purpose and you will find out soon enough… Enjoy my little story…

Chapter 1 –

Naruto knelt before the gates of the Kyuubi in his mindspace. Blood poured out of the seal on his stomach. The Kyuubi looked on in delight. 'Yes… that's it…' it thought to itself. It knew the time was almost right for it to make its escape. Playing on Naruto's emotional state it said quietly, "Come here and pull the seal off…"

Naruto wearily stood and walked towards the gate. He reached up and grabbed the corner of the seal and started to pull. 'Why not there is nothing to live for anymore. The village is destroyed, Hinata, who confessed that she loved me enough to die for me is dead…' he thought.

His hand was grabbed by another hand. Naruto looked at the other figure in surprise.

--------------

Outside in the real world the body of an eight-tailed Kyuubi had broken the prison of Pain's jutsu. It began to hurl large boulders at the body of Yahiko. Pain looked at the boulders and knew this would not be an easy fight. What he didn't know was that Kyuubi had started a chakra cannon attack just after throwing the rocks.

He stared on in awe, and said, "I can't believe it." He finally registered the boulders coming his way. 'I might not be able to make it,' he thought to himself, as he gathered chakra. "Shinra Tensai!" he yelled, as the boulders reversed direction, only to reveal the chakra attack fired by the Kyuubi. 'I can't do anything, there isn't the time,' he though as the chakra ball destroyed him and a large area around him. As he died he didn't notice a couple other chakra balls being thrown in two other directions.

--------------

Konan and Nagato both felt the ball of chakra near them, but had no idea that it was on a direct course for their location. They were engulfed in a titanic explosion and were dead within moments of the impact.

--------------

Naruto looked up and saw a white coat with the kanji for 'Fourth' on it. The coat had flames at the bottom of the coat. The man quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the seal.

The Kyuubi growled loudly and said angrily, "You!"

Naruto had gotten over his initial surprise at seeing this person and said, "The Fourth Hokage…"

"The seal is setup, so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear in your consciousness. I didn't want this to happen… I never wanted to see you again… Nine-tails," Minato explained. He then continued, "But I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown… so I guess you could call it even."

The Kyuubi growled and angrily yelled, "Fourth Hokage!! Come here!! I'll rip you to shreds!!!"

Minato chuckled and replied, "Saying that you're going to rip me to shreds, isn't going to make me come closer." He then looked at Naruto and said, "Just the opposite, right Naruto?"

This woke Naruto out of his stupor. "Huh… Naruto? That's my name. How?" he asked, wanting to know the answer.

Minato looked at him in confusion. "Huh? Cause I gave you that name, of course. You're my heir after all," he explained.

Naruto looked even more confused. "Heir? Then you mean?" he asked in a confused tone, with the Kyuubi roaring in the background.

Minato smiled and said, "Yeah! Just what I said. You're my son."

Naruto's expression slowly changed from confusion to exuberance and he began to laugh lightly. The Kyuubi annoyed by what was going on growled and yelled, "Fourth!"

Minato pointed his thumb back at the cage and asked, "He's a noisy one isn't he? Let's go talk somewhere else." He snapped his fingers and the sewer disappeared and they were surrounded by a white mist. Naruto continued to laugh lightly and wipe away the tears from his eyes. "I guess the Third didn't tell you anything. He probably wanted to keep everything about the fox secret. If people knew you were my son, there might be trouble," he explained with a sigh. He then said, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto began to shake and said, "Dad…" He astonished Minato by hitting him square in the stomach, hard. Minato grunted, as Naruto exclaimed loudly, "Why did you seal the fox in your own son!? Do you know how much trouble it's caused me?!" Naruto again began to shake with rage and sorrow. "I don't know whether to be happy or pissed!" he yelled with his eyes closed and tears falling from his eyes.

He began to sob and Minato gathered his breath. He approached Naruto only to have him slam another fist into his face. Minato got up, wiped the blood from his lip and then sighed. He then asked, "Naruto… how old are you now?"

Naruto continued to sob, but was able to answer, "Sixteen…"

Minato opened his arms and sighed. "Sixteen, eh? It… must have been hard for you, Naruto. I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. He then continued, "I've done nothing, but cause trouble for you, so maybe I shouldn't try to act like your father when I'm trying to apologize."

Naruto glared at his father, but said, "I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, so I can deal with it."

Minato smiled warmly, even with the swelling lip. He then began to speak. "The reason I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you is because I believed that could use it… because you're my son." He paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts and then continued, "And there's another reason, too. When the fox attacked sixteen years ago, I realized something."

Naruto wore an expression of confusion, but asked, "What was it?"

Minato's expression became serious. "There was someone controlling the fox when it attacked the village. A very powerful shinobi and without some sort of special power, there would no way to fight him. I believe he'll attack the village again," he explained ominously.

Naruto sighed at this news, but was still not sure what to feel. He then said, "Konoha… has already been destroyed."

Minato smiled and said, "Yeah, I saw… from inside you."

Naruto was shocked by this revelation and yelled, "You saw?"

"I know about Jiraiya too," Minato added, but then ducked a punch from Naruto.

"Was it Pain? Was he the one who used the fox before?" Naruto asked angrily.

Minato put his hands up in his defense and replied, "No… it wasn't him."

Naruto returned to a relaxed stance and asked, "Then who?"

"A member of Akatsuki, the one with the mask," Minato explained, as a flash of Tobi crossed Naruto's mind. He then continued, "Back then he saw through everything I did… he's no ordinary ninja… Pain was probably being used by him."

Naruto balled his fists and yelled angrily, "No! Pain hates Konoha! His own village was destroyed the same way!"

Minato huffed at his son's outburst, but replied, "That's right and he was used because of that."

Naruto asked, "Being used? You mean there's someone else behind him?" Naruto sighed and then asked, "Why is all of this happening to Konoha and to me?"

Naruto watched, as his father contemplated the question. "Hm… Maybe as long as the ninja system exists, there can be no peace or order. Pain asked you about peace, but it's hard to find an answer. Trying to save things you love breeds war. As long as love exists, there will be hatred, and ninja will be used for that hatred. As long as the ninja system exists, the hatred will create another creature like Pain.

"Pain is the one who killed Jiraiya, but the more I think about it, but the more I think about it, the more I believe that he was killed by the disorder that gave birth to Pain," Minato explained sorrowfully. He then continued, "Ninjas fight that hatred. Jiraiya entrusted you with the answer to end this hatred."

Naruto sighed, but then exclaimed, "But I can't forgive Pain… I can't!"

"Yeah, I understand," Minato said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Tell me… what should I do?"

Minato glared at Naruto and said, "You have to find the answer yourself, because I don't know the answer."

Naruto glared back as his father and yelled, "But if you and that pervy sage couldn't do it, how can I? It's not fair!"

Naruto flinched at the touch upon his head by his father, but listened intently as Minato said, "You'll find the answer, because I believe in you."

Naruto asked, "Really? You think I can really?" He then noticed that Minato was beginning to fade.

Minato smiled warmly at him and said, "Parents always believe in their children. My time is short and I need to try to restore the seal. Konoha can be rebuilt… I'm counting on you Naruto." He reached his hand up and touched the opened seal and began to twist. The five inch hole shrunk to about an inch before Minato faded out of existence.

Naruto grunted in pain, but looked down in pain to see that the seal hadn't been completely resealed. He left his mindscape to find himself on a falling lump of ground. He jumped down and saw the destroyed body of Pain. He grabbed one of the rods and pushed it into his skin and found that there was no chakra flowing from it. He looked off to see several smoking craters like the one he was in right now. He jumped off and headed back to Konoha.

-------------

Sasuke had just attempted to hit Madara with a Chidori only to miss. He looked to see fear written all over Karin's face and felt chakra engulf the group. Madara couldn't escape the chakra ball and was incinerated with the other five people.

------------

Hinata lay there being healed by Sakura. The slug finally said, "Naruto is returning, it appears that he has defeated Pain. He also suppressed the demon chakra himself."

"Is he injured?" Sakura asked.

"He is bleeding from several wounds and should be here momentarily," the slug replied.

-----------

Shikaku, Inoichi and Ko all came upon a heavily breathing Naruto, who missed a jump between trees. "Naruto!" Ko exclaimed, as he caught the exhausted Naruto. He then said, after quickly examining Naruto, "We need to get him back to the village."

-----------

Hinata was laying in a cot setup as a temporary medical station. It appeared that she would have to have surgery to remove a small piece of the blade that Pain had stabbed her with. There was a commotion outside and suddenly a bruised and Naruto was dumped on the cot next to her. Naruto appeared to be in great pain. She slowly rose and move to his side.

"Hinata-sama, please do not strain yourself. You need rest. Especially after the fight you were in," Ko said authoritatively.

She shook her head and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Naruto-kun…" she quietly said.

Naruto wearily opened his eyes and saw Hinata holding his hand. He swallowed hard and took a deep and apparently painful breath. "Did you mean it?" he asked with trepidation painted across his face.

She nodded and replied, "I've wanted to tell you for a long while now, but haven't had the courage enough to tell you."

Naruto smiled, but then coughed, his hand covered in blood. "Courage? I think that you're the most courageous person I know. You took on a fight you knew you couldn't win, only to try to help me… thank you," he said with a blush.

She noticed the blush, but also surveyed the damage. His jumpsuit was in tatters, the vest was destroyed and the shirt underneath was only a couple sleeves with a small bit of fabric holding it together. His pants were in better shape, but also showed the ravages of battle. She looked at his stomach and saw the seal that was supposed to keep the Kyuubi at bay and it was, for a lack of a better term, odd. It had a dark 'hole' about an inch in diameter, and had spiral marking emanating from the 'hole'. She touched his stomach and it elicited a slight chuckle, which in turn caused her to giggle, but it quickly turned to fear when he began to cough again.

"That tickled and it hurts to laugh," he explained.

Hinata nodded and pulled her hand away. He didn't seem to want to let go of her other hand though, all most as if using it to hold onto, like a life line. He coughed again and then grimaced. She activated her Byakugan and was startled to see red chakra in the hole of the seal fighting Naruto's blue-white chakra. She also noticed a dark-blue and brown tinted chakra within Naruto's chakra fighting against the red chakra. "Someone, we need help here!" she exclaimed.

He looked up at her and saw the worry, concern and most of all the tears of pain, for him. He knew he had to win this battle of wills with the Kyuubi to protect the one person who had told him that they loved him. He continued to fight. She didn't notice a person on the roof of the tent drawing a seal above Naruto, because she was concentrating so hard on watching the battling chakra.

She watched in horror as the seal on his stomach actually got larger. She moved her hands to cover his stomach and push chakra into it to try to help Naruto. Naruto continued to grimace, but smiled warmly at the Hyuuga girl who seemed to be the only person in the world right now that wanted to help him.

She saw a man appear in front of her with an ANBU mask and a katana drawn. She leapt onto Naruto just before she felt a pain pierce through her back and into her crush. "This is a gift from Danzo, since you're a broken tool, we need to get rid of you," the ANBU man said.

He pushed chakra into the blade and watched as the two teens screamed in anguish. His job done he left quickly.

Naruto felt excruciating pain flow through his body, but what caught his attention were the drips of water hitting his face. He opened his eyes to see a crying Hinata holding back her pain, in an attempt to comfort him in his pain. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'll try to remove it," she said weakly.

She reached around and pulled the blade up and worked on getting it out of the two of them slowly. She saw the look of gratitude in his eyes, they were their familiar blue color, but had slits for pupils. She also noticed a pulse of chakra sear through the blade just before she was able to pull it out of Naruto. She pulled the sword the last inch out of herself and collapsed on his chest, exhausted. Neither noticed the mingling of their blood from the wound and the red chakra that began to encompass their bodies. Others finally arrived only to thrown back from the release of chakra off of the pair.

Another pulse of chakra hit the roof of the tent and activated the partially completed seal. This in turn caused more chakra to bleed out of the pair, causing them more pain. Finally the pain seemed to subside and both looked into each other's eyes with a plethora of emotions, sorrow, regret, happiness, and hope. Both closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around the other. A moment later both were engulfed in a blinding flash of light.

Everyone was blown several meters away with the release of chakra, but some quickly found the bodies of Naruto and Hinata, both burnt, but not. Their hair was not touched, but their bodies were darkened and appeared to be burned out. Hinata sported a hold in the middle of her back, while her body lay prone on Naruto's. If it hadn't been for the fact that the bodies were empty of life it would have appeared to be an intimate moment for the pair. Ino reached over and touched Hinata's shoulder and both bodied dissolved into dust.

Many began to cry at the loss.

--------------

A sudden pulse of chakra attracted the attention of a shinobi. She moved to the alleyway where the chakra pulse had originated and found something she had never expected in a hundred years. She saw two naked children lying in the alley. She pulled out a blanket from her scroll and proceeded to take the unconscious blue-black haired girl off of the blonde haired boy. She chuckled lightly and said, "Why Naruto-kun, aren't you a little young to be getting lucky?" She looked at the girl and figured out that she was the daughter to the Head of the Hyuuga clan. She then continued, "And with the heir to the Hyuuga clan no less. My, aren't we moving up in the world. Let's see if you have any injuries." She began to examine the unconscious bodies and noticed the seal that was on Naruto's stomach was just beginning to fade and it was etched into the Hyuuga girl's stomach. She also noticed the small bleeding wound that was on both of them in the center of the seal. 'This isn't good. The Hokage needs to be informed,' she thought when she noticed another presence approaching. She quickly covered the modesty of the children and turned to the approaching ANBU.

"Status, Grakna?" the ANBU asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are both have minor injuries, but appear to also be suffering from chakra exhaustion. Also inform the Hokage that the seal appears to have become active and both children appear to have been attacked with a bladed weapon," she replied angrily.

"Understood," the ANBU in a wolf mask said. He then nodded to one of his companions, who disappeared and the other two moved up to help take the youths to the hospital. He then turned to the short female, who sported light green skin and long pointed ears. "Tell me, how does your clan's charge end up in an alley, injured with the Hyuuga heir?"

Grakna shrugged and smiled wide enough to show her enlarged lower tusks. "I have no clue. Last time I heard, Naruto-kun was in the clan enclave playing with the other goblin children. Maybe he found a new playmate and they were attacked. I hear that she does follow him around on occasion after the academy," she said in a serious tone.

The wolf ANBU chuckled at the answer, but then said, "You may be right about the Hyuuga heir, but Naruto usually doesn't stray too far away from your people, since they are the ones who gave him shelter."

Grakna nodded, and then said, "It looks like she took a katana to the back and it pierced them both. My guess is that the seal healed them both to some extent. I haven't checked them otherwise."

"Can we move them?" Wolf asked, and Grakna nodded. "Very well… grab one and let's get them to the hospital. I'm sure that the Hokage will be waiting."

--------------

Naruto felt pain all over his body and wondered why he felt so bad. He opened his eyes and found that he couldn't see anything other than a hazy light. He tried to move his arms only to feel someone gently grab his hands and push them back to the bed. He sniffed and the odor of the hospital assaulted his senses.

"Take it easy Naruto-kun. I'm sure that you're wondering why you can't see," a familiar voice said. He nodded and the woman continued, "Well, best as I can figure out you've got flash blindness. We're not sure of the source, but it should be gone in a couple days."

"That's nice Kikiyo-san, but could it be from the Kyuubi?" he asked.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" she asked in response to his question. He noticed the fear and apprehension that had never been in her voice before.

"Naruto-kun… Are you alright?" Hinata's voice rang out in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata. Can you see? Because I can't, something about flash blindness," he said in an annoyed tone.

"No, Naruto-kun, I can't see either. It must have been that burst of Kyuubi chakra when we were stabbed," Hinata explained.

Both wondered what happened when they heard a couple of bodies hit the floor.

"Kikiyo-san… Kikiyo-san? Are you still there?" Naruto asked, worry stricken in his voice.

"I would guess that she is shocked that you both know about the Kyuubi," a voice from three years ago came to their ears, the voice of the Third Hokage.

Both turned their heads to each other, but did not see the other mouth one word, 'how'.

---------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little story. I have a couple chapters of this new story ironed out. I will post soon enough. Merry Christmas with my mass upload of stories.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysteries revealed…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dungeons and Dragons…

Chapter 2 – Mysteries revealed…

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow to the youngsters conduct. "So tell me Naruto-kun, how is it that you know about the Kyuubi?" he asked in an innocent voice.

Hinata immediately spoke up and said, "We're kind of tired right now, Hokage-sama and I'm not sure if we can answer you right now."

Sarutobi chuckled and replied kindly, "Very well, children. I will allow you, your rest." He moved to a chair and sat down.

The door suddenly opened violently and Hiashi stormed into the room. "Hinata! What are you doing in a room with this monster?" he asked angrily.

"I was put in the room with Naruto-kun, father. We were both injured," Hinata replied in a confused tone.

Hiashi walked over and slapped Hinata so hard that she flew from the bed. Naruto sensing her plight, jumped out the bed only to find two things. First the ground was a lot farther to reach than he had expected it to be and second, Hinata was much lighter than he expected her to be, even though she collided with him, pushing them into the side of his bed. Naruto growled and panned the room in anger only to figure out that Hiashi was headed in his direction. He figured this out by listening. He turned and carefully placed Hinata on the bed. He turned and took up a defensive stance.

"So the monster wants to fight me?" Hiashi said in a taunting tone.

"So you like to pick on those who are both injured and blind, some strong shinobi. What happened to you kind caring father I knew you were? Was it act, or are you still sore about your brother?" Naruto asked angrily, only to block a sudden strike. He felt himself flying through the air and into the wall. He knew from experience that his arm would be numb for a little bit now. He fell from the wall and onto the bed, which appeared to be larger than he remembered.

"So the little demon has some teeth and wants to defend my useless excuse of a daughter. So be it, you and your goblin kin can have her, but we will make sure that she is useless to you," Hiashi proclaimed. He activated his Byakugan and gasped in horror. He then asked, "What have you done to her? She is corrupted with your evil chakra, demon."

"Enough Hiashi! Hinata is now gifted to the Wolfrider's clan. Also you attacked a protected civilian and nearly revealed a village secret. I'm just surprised that they are not in the academy right now," Sarutobi yelled from his chair.

The door opened to reveal four people. A rather lithe female with very sharp features a little over a meter and a half tall, the green skinned female half a foot shorter, who were guiding two young children. The first was male, which had blonde hair and the other female and had blue-black hair. The lithe female spoke first. "Hiashi! What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Hiashi turned suddenly and looked at the women and then at the children. "H… Hinata… but…" he stammered out while pointing at the groaning girl on the hospital bed.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, I as one of the elders for the elven clan, am ashamed at what we have witnessed. You would assault a couple of children that appear to be these two. What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

Naruto stood shakily and turned his head to the new voices. "Hey lady, I don't know what is going on, but that isn't the Hiashi I know," he said, as he wiped blood that was trailing down from his lip.

"Hey! You look like me! Just who the hell are you?" the Naruto standing next to the goblin female asked. He then squinted his eyes and asked, "And why are you eyes all a funny color?"

Naruto in the hospital gown pulled his head back and cocked it in confusion. "What do you mean all funny? I'm blind right now. How can I tell you what my eyes look like?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

He calmed when he felt a hand gently grab his arm. "It's alright Naruto-kun, we can make it through this together," Hinata said soothingly, but in actuality she was scared out of her mind. This was like her father when she was younger, but much worse. He would only state her uselessness, not attack her for it.

"Hey you look like her," the Naruto with the goblin pointed at the Hinata with the elf and then at the Hinata in the hospital gown.

She nodded, but then moved through several hand seal and quietly said, "Byakugan." She then gasped at what she saw. She voiced what she saw. "They are us, but it appears that they have two chakras running through their systems, and their coils are much larger than ours, Naruto-kun," she said, while pushing her fingers together in a bashful way.

The Naruto looked at the girl beside him and wore a confused look. "Why did you call me Naruto-kun?" he asked.

The girl quickly passed out from embarrassment.

"And that would be Hinata fainting, for some unknown reason," Naruto said with a chuckle.

He felt a squeeze on his arm and then Hinata said, "She likes him and is embarrassed. It will take a lot of time for her to figure out to approach him like I did you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and said, "Sorry, but without being able to see, there isn't much I can do and I don't trust anybody, but you. And your voice sounds like you're younger again."

"I know, Naruto-kun. You sound younger too. He sounds like you, but when you were younger in his mannerism," Hinata explained.

"Ahhhh!!! This is getting confusing! Who are you and why are you calling him my name?" the Naruto being embraced by the goblin asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto and who are you?" Naruto replied, full of pride.

"Uzumaki Naruto of the Wolfrider's clan," responded the other Naruto.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked on a whim.

"I turned seven a month ago. Why?" he answered with a confused look on his face.

Naruto turned to where he believed Sarutobi to be and asked, "He doesn't know does he?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and turned to the others in the room. "Eledrin, will you please take Hinata-chan with you to the goblin compound with Naruto-kun? I will explain later. Hiashi, you will take yourself to the military police headquarters and turn yourself in. I will be along shortly to administer your punishment," he said in an authoritative tone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the others answered with a bow and took the children from the room leaving the older Naruto and Hinata to wonder what was going to happen.

"Could you two children please tell me something?" Sarutobi asked in a calm and disarming tone.

"Sure old man, what do you want to know?" Naruto replied happily.

"I noticed that you both wore looks of confusion when the terms goblin, elven and Wolfrider clans were brought up. Do you not know about them?" he asked.

Naruto wore a look of confusion, but Hinata finally said, "Goblins are creatures of legend and have never been encountered, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi chuckled at the response, but then asked, "If that is so, where are you from? And why do you wear Naruto-kun's and Hinata-chan's faces?"

Naruto growled and replied, "We're from Konoha. What do you mean, by wear our faces? I've had this face for sixteen years and so has Hinata-chan."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, but kept his voice level and asked, "So if you're sixteen years old then why are you in a seven year olds body?"

Naruto and Hinata both wore looks of confusion on their faces. Naruto was the first to recover and asked angrily, "What do you mean old man? I'm not seven!"

"Take it easy Naruto-kun. We will figure this out if we can," Sarutobi said in a reassuring tone.

"I'm told that your blindness should be gone in a couple days and you should be able to see for yourself. So you say that you're from Konoha?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, I was born on October tenth sixteen years ago. The night of the Kyuubi attack, the night that the Kyuubi was sealed within me by my father," Naruto said, while Hinata gasped, but Sarutobi dropped his pipe.

"How did you know?" Sarutobi asked quietly, more to himself than to anyone else.

"I was losing myself and met him in my dreamscape when he tried to fix the seal after a hard fight with a guy named Pain," Naruto explained. He then looked down and said sorrowfully, "It didn't quite work… and then some guy attacked me while I was recovering and Hinata-chan tried to help protect me, yet again…" Sarutobi noticed the blush on both children, but waited for the boy to continue, "The next thing I know, we're here and then all hell breaks loose."

Sarutobi nodded, but then asked, "Do you have any proof that you are who you say you are?"

Naruto nodded and pulled up his gown to reveal a naked adolescent boy, but the feature that caught Sarutobi's attention was the seal. It was similar to the one on his Naruto, but there appeared to be a hole in the center of the seal. He walked up asked, "May I touch it?"

Naruto nodded, but also said, "Sure, but could you be quick about it. It's kind of drafty and I don't think I'm wearing any clothes." Naruto attempted to look back when he heard a thump on the bed. He shook his head and asked, "She passed out, didn't she?"

Sarutobi chucked and replied, "Yes."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I guess she really does like me."

"Yes a most unusual reaction for a prepubescent girl," Sarutobi said, as he examined the seal.

"Pre… what?" Naruto asked.

"She hasn't hit puberty yet," Sarutobi explained.

"What? Oh, yeah, we are in seven year old bodies. Man that is going to be a pain again. And even more so for her," Naruto said in a dejected tone.

"Well other than some differences, the seal appears to be the same as the one on little Naruto-kun. I also noticed some differences in your features. Your eyes don't have normal iris, they are more like the Inuzuka, in that they are like a cat's eye with a vertical pupil, similar to a slit instead of being round. But right now they have a blue iris, but the pupil is an off white similar to a blind person or a Hyuuga. Your ears are similar to elves, in that they are pointed, but only slightly, yours too Hinata-chan," Sarutobi said, as he noticed that Hinata had woken up.

"So it is evident that we're blind?" Naruto asked in a dejected tone.

Sarutobi chuckled, and then replied, "Only on you Naruto-kun. Hinata's eyes hide this from the casual observer. I know you have quite a story to tell, but I will allow the medics to come in and heal your wounds, while I take care of the Hiashi issue. Naruto, Hinata I will be by tomorrow to check on you and discuss what we are going to do with you. Until then try and enjoy your stay here in the hospital, because if you're anything like our Naruto-kun, you might try to escape. Please don't do that."

Naruto chuckled and found the bed to sit back down on. "Where would I go, I might not know the layout of this village and I might not, but doing it without eyesight would be doubly hard, and then add that I'm not as tall as I was before, we're talking a recipe for disaster. Now if they could get us some ramen, I would be a happy camper."

Hinata giggled at this. Naruto frowned at the girl behind him, but was surprised when he was embraced in a hug. "You can have all the ramen you want Naruto-kun," she said happily.

"We shall see, we shall see," Sarutobi said in a cheerful voice. He then continued, "I will bid you two farewell until next time."

Naruto climbed up into the bed and waited to hear a groggy sigh from his favorite physician. They heard the woman stand up and brush herself off. "Now Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan, we need to do a full examination of you both. Now Naruto-kun, don't look when I ask Hinata-chan to take off her gown," Kikiyo said authoritatively.

Naruto turned his face towards the speaker and wore a look of confusion. "How am I supposed to look at anything when I can't see a thing?" he asked, dumbfounded by the order.

Hinata blushed, but said nothing. 'I will be naked near Naruto-kun, but in actuality I'm nearly naked now,' she thought to herself and blushed even harder.

Hinata was guided to the other bed by the doctor and was given an examination, soon after Naruto was given a similar examination. Naruto felt somewhat embarrassed at being sixteen and stuck back in a seven year old body. Now he had too many years to go through to regain the respect he had before. The doctor found that both had flash blindness, occurring from over exposure to a chakra burst. The doctor covered their eyes and left them to their own devices for the rest of the day after healing their injuries inflicted by Hiashi. Amazingly Hinata seemed to have some regenerative ability, but both seemed to also be suffering from chakra poisoning.

----------

The two youths ate their dinner quietly and waited until the nurses to take the trays from the room before speaking.

"Um… Hinata?" Naruto asked in a sheepish voice.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied in a meek tone.

"Did you mean what you said when you tried to defend me from Pain?" Naruto asked in an even more submissive tone.

Hinata swallowed loudly and nodded. She then almost hit herself when she for forgetting that they were both blind, if for only a little while. "Yes… yes, Naruto-kun, I meant it when I said I loved you and would risk my life for you," she said with all the willpower she could muster.

Naruto was shocked into silence. No one had ever expressed that emotion for him, ever. Sure the old man had cared for him and the old coots, Tsunade and Jiraiya had cared for him, along with Iruka and the Ichiraku family. His team had expressed compassion and sometimes understanding, but never had they said that they loved him. Sasuke, his friend, had shown he would sacrifice for him, but otherwise he showed indifference most of the time. Sakura, his crush, had begun to show caring for him, but not in the way that Hinata had shown, for he knew that she still loved him. He began to sob gently, but happily that someone finally cared for him.

Hinata heard his quiet whimpers and got out of bed and moved to his side. She felt around and wrapped him in a gentle hug. She felt him go rigid at her ministrations, but then he relaxed and she felt him wrap his arms around her and begin to sob heavily. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun," she whispered into his ear, or at least where she thought it would be.

He gulped hard, but she could still hear the sadness and happiness wrapped in his voice. "No one has ever told me that they felt that way about me," he explained.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm here for you and I will always try to be, even if you don't feel the same about me, as I do about you," she said in a soothing voice.

She let out an 'EEP!' when his embrace became tighter. "Sorry," he said apologetically.

"That's alright Naruto-kun, you just surprised me," she explained.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything, for being there, for caring, for loving me," he said, but again started to sob heavily.

They remained wrapped together and fell asleep that way. The nurses later that night found them in the same bed and with Hinata laying on Naruto's chest with his arms wrapped around the girl protectively. This elicited several 'Ah's' from the nurses at the cute scene.

-----------------

Sarutobi knew this was going to be a headache. The Hyuuga were in an uproar with their heir currently being housed with the elven clan and demanding both her back and Naruto's head on a platter, but the elven, goblin, Nara, and the Kazuma clans all saying that Naruto was to be protected at all costs. The Uchiha were being strangely quiet about the incident. The Hyuuga clan also wanted Hiashi released from ANBU custody. The worst part was that word had gotten to the Daimyo and he was going to make a visit to find out why the village was in an uproar over an incident about an orphan who was adopted by a clan after it was decided that he couldn't be adopted by any clan, even though no family apparently would adopt him.

After seven years it would have been thought that life around Naruto would have settled down, at least a little bit, but it hadn't. Now he had a second Naruto, who possessed a second Kyuubi, and from the reports from the doctor, Naruto was suffering from chakra poisoning and only his regenerative ability was keeping him alive. The same was to be said about the second Hinata. The odd thing was that 'his' Naruto and Hinata were safely in the academy when the chakra spike was detected and the two blind children were found. From the report from Grakna, she said the area was filled with chakra from the Kyuubi and that she saw the faint remnants of a seal below the children when she found them.

'So either they were copies of the original or they were from somewhere else, but where? That was the real question,' he thought to himself. 'Minato why did you saddle me with this burden, I'm too old for this.'

He snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared before him. "I need one of you to accompany me to the hospital tomorrow, Tora, you're the one. The other is to track down both of my students who are still loyal to this village, Tori, that is your job. I want you to find Jiraiya first and tell him to make haste about it. Tell him that it's about the seal and I need his help and to hurry," he said, as both ANBU nodded and then disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Well, I need to find out more about this new Naruto-kun, he seems more experienced and a little more focused than our lovable bundle of energy. Let's hope the Inuzuka don't get wind of this or we might have more problems on our hands," he said out loud to an empty room.

A knock at the door brought his attention away from his work and he called out, "Enter!"

Three older people entered the room. Hiruzen smiled warmly at his old teammates and said, "What can I do for my old teammates and you Danzo, at this late hour?"

Koharu glared at Hiruzen and said, "Is it true that there is a second container in the village?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and then asked, "What do mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Do we have a second container in the village?" Homura asked.

Hiruzen sighed and replied, "Yes, there is a second jinchuuriki in the village."

Danzo smiled and said, "Then we can begin his training."

Hiruzen shook his head and said, "No, we can't, the jinchuuriki is currently blind and disoriented. I also believe that he will be a little too headstrong for your training methods, Danzo."

"Why don't you let me decide if he is?" Danzo asked with a wry smile.

"I don't think that our little Naruto-kun will want to part with his new friend so easily," Sarutobi explained.

"What do you mean?" Koharu asked with scowl written all over her face.

"First the elves have asked that the new jinchuuriki be housed in their clan estate. Second, Naruto-kun has become attached to this jinchuuriki. So I'm allowing the elves to adopt this second vessel and work with him and his friend," Sarutobi replied happily.

"We all see how well it is going with the goblins and Naruto," Danzo said in a derogatory tone.

"The goblins have been censured from having jounin for quite a while now and are getting agitated at the Inuzuka for attempting to provoke then and either kill or hurt Naruto-kun," Sarutobi exclaimed.

"The Inuzuka took the brunt of the casualties during the Kyuubi attack," Homura explained.

Hiruzen shook his head and said, "The general shinobi corps took the heaviest casualties, while the Uchiha clan took the lightest casualties."

"The Inuzuka lost over fifty human members during that event," Homura said angrily.

"The Wolfriders lost over seventy and around a hundred wolves," Sarutobi replied.

"I'm not worried about those worthless green monsters. The Inuzuka are humans and thus more worthy of our concern," Homura said in a near yell.

"The elves lost about twenty members and that is more devastating than fifty Inuzuka being lost. The elves do not reproduce at the rate as we humans do or at the rate that the goblins do and they seem to get along better with the goblins than they do with the Inuzuka. I'm not saying that the Inuzuka are not vital to the village, but you're putting too much emphasis on one clan and not the village. Heck, why aren't you worried about the Senju clan, there are only about a dozen or so left, including my student, Tsunade," Hiruzen explained. He knew this was going to be a headache.

--------------

Selene shooed out the nurses who were quietly watching the children snuggled up to each other. She watched with a patient smile. 'This Naruto-chan, seems to posses more patience than our Naruto-chan. I wonder how his training has been. If what I saw from my scrying was truthful, then they are much older than expected and they will posses much potential,' she thought to herself.

---------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come, and I am still working on my other stories. The only one that is giving me a problem is Naruto's Happyness.

Sorry for any confusion with the story. This is a crossover to an Alternate Universe where both D&D and Naruto's world rules apply… Well sort of. I'm ironing out some of the inconsistencies, at least in my opinion. I also put some of my crazy ideas in this story and hope I don't go off the deep end too far. I will not be having a lot of the cannon arcs, but the characters will make an appearance.

Deathmvp – No the Inuzuka will not have drakes, they will still have dogs, but they do not get along with the goblins. Kiba and Naruto will not be friends initially.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 3 – More intrigue...

Naruto woke to an interesting sensation. A sensation of another body snuggled up to himself. He was about to jump up in horror, but then remembered what had happened the night before. 'Guess we have to go through all of our problems yet again. I'm sure that there is someone else in the room,' he thought to himself, as he moved his free arm over his face. He noticed the shadow of his arm was defined and that he could start to make out shapes in the room. He lifted his head and tried to peer through the haze that was his blindness.

"I see that young Naruto-chan has recovered some of his eyesight. We were worried that we might have to replace those beautiful blue eyes of yours," Selene said in a motherly voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our room?" Naruto asked quietly, so as not to disturb Hinata who still slept on his chest.

He heard a woman chuckle and then she said, "I'm now your guardian. Even though you believe that you're sixteen, your age is determined to be seven and thus you need a guardian. The Elves have taken the privilege of taking you in, Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and Hyuuga Hinata, mate of said Jinchuuriki. My name is Selene and I am guardian to both of you now," Selene said authoritatively.

Naruto wore a confused look on his face and asked, "What do you mean, by calling Hinata-chan, 'mate of said jinchuuriki'?"

Selene chuckled and noticed the blush emanating from Hinata. "No matter how you deny it child, she has chosen you and since you both bear the mark of the seal, share some of the youkai, it has been determined that you both should become a couple when you're old enough to marry. Don't worry, we shall teach you about love and the like, Naruto-chan," she explained.

Naruto noticed the heat increase on his chest and felt Hinata hugging him tighter. He sighed in resignation. "Thank you, but how do you know that we're meant to be together?" he asked, and felt Hinata go rigid, almost as if she feared a bad explanation.

Selene chuckled and replied, "If you're anything like our Naru-chan, than we can see that you would be complimented well by this girl. Also, if you like a girl from the Haruno family," she said and noticed him go rigid, but smiled kindly, even though it would be lost upon him. She continued, "We have seen our Naru-chan chase after said girl to no avail. She has a mean temper when it comes to your younger clone and all the marking of someone who was told of what you carry, but not the whole truth. She is infatuated, even at such a young age, even for a human, with the younger of the Uchiha sons, who are the progeny of the head of said clan."

She noticed the anger cross his face and said, "I see you know of our Naru-chan's rival, if you want to call it that. Uchiha Sasuke is a unique child. He has a delicate mind that will be shaped by his blood and what happens to him. We want to help that family, but they are walking a path they should not. If you can regain your sight in the next few days we will start your training. By the way, if you're sixteen, what rank did you attain before you crossed over to our world?"

Naruto frowned and said, "I was only genin, and Hinata-chan here attained chuunin rank. Why does that matter?"

"Because Naru-chan, you and Hina-chan are going to enter the academy and show the bloodlines that others can be powerful too. Also we need your help in curbing the Uchiha. What did you do with them in your world?" Selene asked sorrowfully, her tone was almost afraid to ask.

"They all died when we were seven, killed by Uchiha Itachi for some reason. That also caused his brother Sasuke to become cold and insufferable," Naruto said in a dejected tone.

"More so than the Uchiha already are?" Selene asked in a teasing tone.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't have much experience with that clan up until I met teme," Naruto explained.

"Such language from a child," Selene scolded him.

"I'm sixteen, and he really is a bastard," he exclaimed.

"How so? I know his parents were legally married and he is the second child of the head of the Uchiha clan," Selene said in reply.

"He tried to kill me when he went to Orochimaru and how do you get off calling me a child when your voice only sounds like you're my age?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Well, I'll answer them in reverse order. I'm an elf and we live for about ten times your human life cycle, about twelve-hundred years isn't unheard of. I'm about two hundred and fifty-seven. So Uchiha Sasuke ran from the village to the traitor Orochimaru? Interesting possible future. Would you like to help make it a better one?" she asked happily.

"Huh? What do you know?" he asked pointedly.

Selene giggled and then said, "Naru-chan, we elves have ways that are more powerful than the Hokage, our clan has been around for a long time and we were here before the Juubi, but if things go the way we think than the elves will die out as a race. We want your help. We were going to use your younger counterpart, but he is still too young and the goblins were the only clan that could adopt him without repercussions to their clan," she explained.

"What type of repercussions?" he asked.

"Well, we as the oldest and supposed wisest of the clans would more than likely be kicked out of the village or just plain wiped out for adopting your younger counterpart. That much power located in one place it a threat to people. Since you're an older Naru-chan, than we can use you more effectively," she explained only to be interrupted.

"So you just want to use me? Is that it?" he asked angrily.

"I will be honest with you, Naru-chan. Yes, we want to use you, but we also know most of your secrets and we have another secret that you might want to know, but it is dependent upon you becoming a member of our clan. So would you like to learn our secrets, Naru-chan, Hina-chan?" she asked with a wry grin.

Naruto felt Hinata squeeze him tighter for an instant, before she nodded into his chest. The next hour was spent talking about what Naruto and Hinata had experienced for their first sixteen years of life. Both were surprised by the revelations about each other's lives and both began to respect the other more deeply. Hinata finished her part of when they had 'died' at the hands of a couple 'Foundation' ANBU. Naruto was crying happy tears for what the girl had done for him, not once, but twice.

Naruto and Hinata happily accepted being installed into the Elven clan, but wondered what they would do about there being two of each of them. Names would get confusing at the academy. The big problem was that both of the Naruto and Hinata had been addressed by the same name for years. These two had used the names for longer, but might be more adaptable.

Selene said, "Why don't we change your surname first and see how it goes. Your names will now be Naruto no Erufu and Hinata no Erufu."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, but noticed something strange. He moved his hand to the side of his head and touched his ear. It was in the normal location, but was pointed. "Huh? What happened to my ears? Oh and I'm not sure with the name, it might take a while," he said, while continuing to feel his ears.

Selene smiled warmly. "This is one reason why the elves can more easily offer both of you sanctuary. You have both wild and elven features. We can pass off your appearance as wild elves. Hinata-chan, you will be a little harder to pass off with your eyes. We need to wait until your vision has returned before we can determine what is needed for your appearance. You both have elegant elven ears. Here feel mine," she said, as she moved her head near the pair. Both felt around and their hands finally rested on Selene's ears, and much to their surprise their ears were similar. Hinata and Naruto both smiled warmly.

------------

Naruto for once in his seven years of life was very quiet. Sitting calmly and quietly next to him was a girl from his class. She wore a red face that would vary in color based upon how close she was to him. This confused him greatly.

"Hinata-chan, may I call you that?" Bilik asked happily. Naruto knew her, as the head female for the clan. He also knew that his clan was different. Firstly females had status within the clan. Secondly, they could enter into combat, most goblin clans only allowed their females to birth children and make meals. Naruto had met other goblins from other clans and was disgusted. They smelled badly, even more so than the Inuzuka, especially that annoying boy Kiba. Heck his dog smelled better than he did. He knew that they could thank the elves for helping out their clan and for helping them not being destroyed by the humans who inhabited most of the village. Thirdly, they harbored a single human from the wrath of the village, himself.

Hinata nodded her head hesitantly. "Yes, ma'am," she answered in a very quiet voice that bothered Naruto. The goblins were free spirited people, a little on the darker side usually, but the Wolfriders had gotten a reputation for being things that most goblins were never thought to be, honest, brave, and trustworthy. The goblins and their wolf companions were sort of like cavalry for the village. In major battles they would flank the enemy and cause a lot of disruption in the enemy ranks.

While this little talk was interesting it was more interesting to try and figure out who those two were that were in his hospital room. The really odd thing was that they looked like Hinata and himself.

"Hinata-chan, you have been absorbed into the Wolfriders clan, because of what your father did to a member of the elves. I cannot explain it right now, but you and Naru-chan here share names with the two of them," Bilik explained.

Hinata only nodded agreement, but jumped when Naruto yelled, "What? Why can't you tell us now?"

"Because silly pup. We are not privy to all the information yet. You know we keep few secrets from you," Bilik explained.

Naruto sighed and replied, "Yeah, I know. So will she get to know my secret?"

Bilik thought for a moment, then looked at the girl and asked, "Do you have feelings for little Naru-kun?"

Hinata turned bright red, but then nodded wordlessly.

Naruto's mouth hit the floor when he saw this. "What? You mean that you like me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Hinata nodded, but continued to both shy away and not speak. Naruto approached the girl who seemed to sink into her jacket and turn a shade of red that Naruto had never seen before.

Naruto stopped his approach when a hand grabbed his arm. "Naru-kun, give the girl a break. She's petrified by what is going on. First she is shifted from her clan to ours and now she is admitting feeling for you. So leave her alone you idiot," Bilik said in a reassuring tone.

"What am I supposed to do with her now? Sure she likes me, but what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Bilik closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Naruto-kun, I must say that she has good taste for a human. You're special and we both know why," she said reassuringly. She then continued, "Hinata-chan here, is going to be a part of your life. Whether a sister or a mate, it is up to the two of you to decide. Now as for that harpy from the Haruno clan…"

Naruto growled at Bilik, but immediately cowered when she swatted him on the head. "Don't growl at me kit… I mean pup," she said, but this elicited a raised eyebrow from Hinata. Bilik sighed and motioned for Hinata to retake her seat. She complied and Bilik continued, "You see child. Naruto is the savior of this village, but also its worst pariah. Please listen to what I'm going to tell you for it the Hokage found out that I told you, he might have both of us put to death for knowing this secret." Hinata nodded her understanding. "Naruto is what is called a jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice. He has sealed within him a bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Nine-tailed fox. While most believe it is a demon, it isn't, it is more a spirit formed of chakra. The elves could give you a more detailed description, but that is for another time. Do you understand now why Naru-kun is despised?"

Hinata's eyes were wide saucers, but they turned to hurt when Naruto said, "See, anyone who knows will hate me. So might as well go for the girl I know that will…" He was interrupted by a slap to the face.

Naruto turned to see tears streaming from Hinata's eyes. "You think that I would change my feelings because you have a seal placed upon you? Do you think that I would care for you less because you're the container for a 'demon'?" she asked, but what hurt him more was the tone she used.

"Most everyone else, other than my clan, the elves and jiji all treat me like crap," he explained.

"And do I treat you like 'crap'?" Hinata asked, her tone angry, but also she was apparently sad that Naruto would think so little of her.

Bilik put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled warmly at the girl. "You must understand that Naruto has been hurt by just about every human in the village other than some of the younger generation. We told him of his burden a year or so ago. We figured that he was old enough to learn about being a shinobi and to keep a secret. He has so far passed this test. In spite of this he has tried his hardest to accomplish what others set out for him not too. You admire his determination and want to be like him, don't you?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded and began to hiccup from her crying. "I've watched Naruto-kun from a distance and always have admired his determination. He is my inspiration, even when he failed, he never gave up. I just wanted to be like him, if only a little," she explained.

Bilik smiled at this and giggled at Naruto's expression of total surprise at the girl's confession. "Naruto-kun, this type of admiration can and usually does turn into love. Do you want someone to love you?" she asked with a smirk, for she knew the answer. Naruto nodded dumbly and she continued, "Then it will be that Naruto and Hinata shall be partners."

Hinata looked at the elder goblin in confusion. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't mean?" he asked in trepidation.

Bilik nodded and said, "Yes I do. Now Hinata-chan, to be a partner is sort of like being betrothed in human terms. Sort of, but not fully, in this arrangement you both can exit out of the agreement after three years, but until then, you will eat together, train together, even bathe together. I know at your age this will not be too uncomfortable, but it might be so when you come of age."

Naruto looked at Bilik with a curious look. Bilik sigh and then explained, "Humans call it puberty. It is the time at which all species can have pups. Of course the elves will have to approve of this, since they are also watching after you Naru-kun. Hinata-chan, do you approve of this arrangement?"

Hinata was looking that goblin female and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and Naruto would be betrothed. Her fondest wishes had been fulfilled. She nodded and began to smile in a way that both scared and excited the blonde.

------------------

Tsume was fuming. The blasted elves and their slaves, the goblins, now had control of not one, but two containers. Even worse, she had heard that the goblins now had their hands on the heir to the Hyuuga clan. While she and Hiashi had been working on plans to have her eldest son and his younger daughter betrothed and thus bringing the clans closer together, but the betrothal of her daughter to Uchiha Shisui was progressing smoothly. This did not bode well for her clan's problems with the goblins and their wolves. She and her clan felt that dogs were more trustworthy than wolves, even if they were not quite as strong.

"Kiba! Get your butt down here! I have something to discuss with you!" she yelled up the stairs.

A young boy ran down the stairs and stood before his mother. "Hey mom, what do you want?" he asked excitedly.

"Would you like to have Hinata as your mate?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You mean the girl in my class?" Kiba asked with a confused look.

"Yes, that is the one," she replied.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, I guess… she's cute and all, but she is sort of withdrawn."

"All the better for you to dominate her and prove that you're the Alpha," she said with a wry grin.

Kiba just shrugged his shoulder and nodded.

-------------

Hanabi sat patiently in front of her father, which is a lot to be said for a two year old. 'Father never give me this much attention before,' she thought to herself.

Hiashi finished putting pen to paper and looked up at his attentive child. "I have good news for you, Hanabi. You are now heir of the clan and your sister will be married off to the dog clan, the Inuzuka. Keep up with your practice of the Gentle Fist and you will go far," Hiashi said pride fully.

The girl smiled brightly at her father's encouragement. "Yes father," she said happily.

------------

Tsume smiled wildly at her son who was sitting at the table ready to have dinner. "Hey pup," she said, getting the boy's attention. She then continued, "I want you to get closer to the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, the one in your class at the academy."

Kiba looked at his mother in confusion, but then said, "Sure mom, whatever you say. Let's eat!"

---------------

Naruto sat in the lotus position on his bed, while Hinata mimicked the pose. Selene moved her hands over both children, examining their bodies for problems. She finally spoke and said, "Both of your bodies contain chakra from the fox, but Naruto, yours contains natural chakra. How is this possible for someone so young?"

"I trained with the toads and learned Sage mode from Fukasaku-sensei," Naruto partially explained.

"Do you know anything of your parents Naruto-kun?" Selene asked, but Naruto and Hinata both noticed apprehension in her voice.

"I know that my father was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. As for my mother I don't have a clue other than her name could be Uzumaki," Naruto replied.

"Kushina," Selene said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was from the Whirlpool country, a place like Vegetable, where they have a few shinobi, but they didn't have a large shinobi village," Selene explained.

"You seem to know a lot about me and my heritage," Naruto said accusingly.

"Naruto-kun, that isn't nice. Especially since the elves have been nice enough to take us in," Hinata said in a worried tone. She was afraid that she would anger Naruto and lose what closeness they had already gotten.

Selene giggled loudly.

Naruto was angry and asked, "What is so funny?"

Selene continued to giggle, but also said, "This is an elven secret, but I have to tell you."

-----------------

Itachi was mulling over the meeting with the elders. He was angry for several reasons; firstly, they wanted him to figure out the capabilities of the Uchiha clan and also wanted him to work with the pariah founder of the village Madara Uchiha. Secondly, they wanted the entire clan, women and children not involved in the possible insurrection eliminated. He had six months to get this information.

"Hey brother, can you help me with my kunai throwing," Sasuke asked happily.

Itachi frowned and then said, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't today. Why don't you get father to help you with it?"

Sasuke frowned and said in a dejected voice, "But you're better than father with shuriken…"

Itachi bade for his brother to approach. Sasuke complied, but was then tapped on the forehead by Itachi with his pointing and index finger. "Not this time, Sasuke-kun," he said sorrowfully.

-------------

"Naruto-kun, you're being unreasonable," Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto wore a scowl and said, "No, I'm not!"

Selene smiled warmly and said, "It's alright Hinata-chan. It is just something we will have to get used too. Now let me tell you about the 'Bloodline purges' and the 'Inhuman wars."

Naruto suddenly wore a look of concern and said, "We need to save Haku!"

"Ah the effeminate boy from your adventure in Wave? I will send out some scouts to Kiri and look for him for you. We will also see if we can rescue both Zabuza-san and the jinchuuriki from Kiri. From what you tell me it would be in our best interests to try to either protect or assemble all the jinchuuriki, Naru-chan," Selene said warmly.

"You know we have to save Haku, he's the reason I became who I am, in a lot of ways," Naruto said in a sad voice.

"Because he told you that you become strong when you protect those you care about?" Selene asked and Naruto nodded. She then said, "We will send out a team to retrieve your friend. Summoning jutsu!"

A small falcon appeared in the room, looked at Selene and asked, "What do you need Selene-sama?"

"Peche-san, I need to you send a message to Orothander-san and tell him that we need to save a boy in Kiri. He would be in the mountain areas. He may or may not be with Zabuza. We need to rescue this child. I would say start in the mountains and work our way from there," Selene explained.

"Very good, Selene-sama!" Peche exclaimed and then flew out the window.

"Now that that is taken care of, Naru-chan, how much can you see and how much can you see Hina-chan?" Selene asked.

Naruto cleared his throat and explained, "I can see the basic outline of my arm against the light, but not much more, but it is slowly getting better."

"I would agree with Naruto-kun's assessment. I can see the vague shape of my hand in a white field, but nothing more," Hinata explained.

"Very well then, we shall work on chakra control for now, since we are going to be here for a few days," Selene said happily, much to Naruto's disappointment.

Naruto extended his hand and began to swirl chakra on his palm.

Selene smiled warmly at the exercise that Naruto was doing. Since Hinata couldn't see it, it was useless to try to explain it to the girl right now. "Good Naruto-chan. Do it with both hands," Selene said encouragingly. Selene then put a leaf on Hinata's hand and watched as she began by sticking the leaf to her hand and holding her hand upside down. She watched both do the exercises patiently, until she saw Naruto turn towards the door. She became alert and extended her perception. A young woman with purple hair slammed the door open, much to the displeasure of Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Selene-sama, I got promoted to chuunin!" the girl exclaimed emphatically.

Naruto scrunched his eyes closed and then said, "Anko? Matarashi Anko, the crazy lady from the… umph…"

Hinata's hand was quick to cover Naruto's mouth and said quickly, "My apologies, Anko-san, if that is who you are."

Anko looked at the pair in the bed and then towards Selene and back again. "That looks like the brat that is with the goblins… Wait, he looks different, his eyes are like the Hyuuga in a way, and if I'm right that's Hiashi-teme's daughter. And what are they doing in bed together with only a hospital gown on?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Anko-chan, meet Naruto and Hinata no Erufu," Selene said proudly.

"Say what? How did you wrest control of him from the goblins and how did you get her from that bastard Hiashi?" Anko asked angrily.

"Uzumaki Naruto is still with the Goblins, but this is different Naruto and he has the same problems along with being blind, at least for the moment," Selene explained.

"Huh? I'm confused. He… she… they… ah man. You elves keep too many secrets and don't explain them well," Anko complained.

"You have not been adopted fully into the clan yet, Anko-chan, so we still keep some secrets from you, but in due time all will be explained," Selene said in a wizened tone.

"Yeah, right, so I supposed to learn all this shit just before I die, because we humans don't live as long as you elves. Oh, but you already knew that," Anko said sarcastically.

"I'm happy that you made chuunin Anko-san," Naruto said happily.

Anko moved up to Naruto's face and studied it closely. "You know that I can tell that you're close to me, I can feel your breath, smell your odor and I can also feel the heat coming off your face. I think that you're blushing right now and you smell…" Naruto began to explain, but was cut off by Hinata's hand yet again.

"You must excuse him Anko-san, he tends to talk a little too freely in open areas," Hinata explained quietly, but was blushing up a storm.

"You know he's kind of cute," Anko said happily, only to make Hinata blush even redder. She began to laugh and then hugged both of the kids into her chest. Naruto immediately blushed, but Hinata noticed that she lacked the fishnet shirt and trench coat that had made Anko famous to them.

"So we get to keep them?" Anko asked happily, as she took a seat next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Currently he is spoken for… unless Hinata-chan here is willing to share, in a few years," Selene said with a playful tone.

Hinata immediately passed out at the image of her, Anko and Naruto sharing a night of passion. Selene and Anko began to laugh at the girl who had a smirk on her face and blood dripping from her nose. Naruto sighed heavily when he touched Hinata's face to make sure she was okay. He knew the smell of blood and the touch also. "That wasn't very nice," Naruto said, as he scowled the two.

The two just laughed harder. "You can wait for a few years, Naru-kun…" Anko said seductively.

A shiver went up Naruto's spine, much to the delight of the two women present. 'What have I gotten myself into…' he asked himself mentally.

-------------

A/N: Hope this answered some questions.


	4. Chapter 4 Answers and unexpected news…

Disclaimer: Naruto and Dungeons and Dragons are property of their respective owners, not me…

On to the story…

Chapter 4 – Answers and unexpected news…

"You're what?" Naruto asked, more like he yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Naruto-chan. Like I said, this is an elven secret and you're both now sworn to secrecy on this subject. Do I make myself clear?" Selene demanded angrily. The children nodded their understanding and she continued more calmly, "I'm sorry to be so forceful, but if others knew then our race would become extinct and our secrets would cause much bloodshed."

-------------

Bilik stood before the Hokage and she was furious. "I demand that you destroy this document! It is his attempt at getting even with yourself and the non-human clans," she said angrily, as she indicated the man in the room with whom she was angry with, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"She is my daughter and I will decide what is good for her," Hiashi said authoritatively.

Hiruzen glared at the Hyuuga head and said, "This contract is void, since it was prepared after you lost custody of Hinata for striking another child who only looked similar to your daughter. We are still investigating if you're a fit parent for your other daughter. The goblins have shown that they can raise a human who seems to be unwanted and said child did blossom."

"Those filthy creatures care for that demon, and I agree that it does act more human than most T'nari do, but he is still not up to the standards that the Hyuuga are," Hiashi explained.

Hiruzen motioned for the ANBU next to the door to open the door and bide the person outside to enter. Hiashi and Bilik both wondered for a moment who he was bringing in the discussion, but were both surprised when a chuunin entered the room. She was wearing a red bodysuit and a chuunin vest.

"Welcome Kurenai-san. I would like you to tell me what you observed when you took charge of Hinata from Hiashi-san?" Hiruzen asked kindly.

Kurenai swallowed hard, took a deep breath and then said, "He said that she wasn't worthy of the Hyuuga name and couldn't even be as adept as her two year old sister. He also said that I needed to take her off of his hands, so that he could focus on a real heir. I'm sorry to be so blunt Hiashi-sama, but the Hokage asked."

Hiashi scowled, but said nothing.

Hiruzen scowled at Hiashi and then said, "You're worse than the Uchiha in your arrogance. I will now put forth a resolution for the branch family to report to my office for questioning and the main branch to report to Ibiki for questioning, you shall count yourself as included that order."

"The Hyuuga refuse," Hiashi said arrogantly, but was disabled by a quick touch by Bilik to his neck.

"Sorry Hiashi-teme, but you're going to sleep," Bilik said, but then bowed to the Hokage and said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand it anymore."

Hiruzen waved off her apology. Kurenai stood in awe that a goblin had disabled a Hyuuga so easily. Hiruzen then got a smile across his face.

------------------

A few days later Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata sat in a council chamber in the Elven owned area of the village. While the elves didn't have walls around their estate, it was well guarded. Stepping foot into their area would, you would find yourself set upon by at least five elves, and those were the ones you could see. Thus few people came uninvited to the elven lands in Konoha. Across from the two children appeared to be a set of clones of themselves, but with elven features. This confused and worried the boy. 'Why did they have his doppelganger?' he wondered. He did noticed that he boy's eyes no longer had the white pupils, but the iris was different and was more animalistic than a normal round iris, sort of like a cat's iris he was fascinated by the look.

"This is kind of weird, seeing my reflection in front of me. Hello Naruto, Hinata. We welcome you to the elven lands and would like to ask you a few questions about what you know," the elven Naruto said warmly.

"Why the hell do you look like us?" Naruto asked his doppelganger.

The elven boy laughed lightly, but then became serious. "How much do you know about seals young Naruto?" he asked pointedly.

Naruto scratched his head and looked at the other with both contempt and confusion. "I know they exist and I have one. Why?" he asked angrily.

The elf lifted his shirt and appeared to concentrate. A seal appeared on his stomach, very similar to his own. Naruto then lifted his own shirt and followed suit. Hinata next to him touched his stomach eliciting a giggle from him and the elven Hinata. "Now that I showed you mine. What's the deal?" Naruto asked anxiously.

The elf took a deep breath and began. "What do you know about the seal?" he asked gently.

"Only that it holds the Kyuubi," Naruto replied shame written all over his face.

"You were given a gift by the Fourth Hokage and have protected the village. Have you been able to contact the Fox?" the elf asked.

Naruto's face skewered up in disgust and wore a look of totally confused. He then asked, "Why would I want to talk to it?"

"It can give you power, but there is a price for it and you should never take too much. I would like to take you under my wing, as it were and begin to train you. That is if you would like to learn some neat jutsu. Again there is a price for this," the elf said sternly.

"Naruto-kun, be nice," the elven Hinata sternly rebuked.

"What? He needs to learn things and we also need help fitting in," the elven Naruto replied in a near whine.

Hinata giggled at this and wished she had this type of relationship with her Naruto. While the elf was almost as cute as hers, the key word was almost. He also seemed older and more refined. She imagined it was like listening at an older Naruto, in a similar package. She was woken out of her thoughts by the other Hinata who had put a hand on her shoulder. She then moved her lips to Hinata's ear.

"We are an older version of yourself and I would like to help you along. He is still rough around the edges, but we can most certainly help you progress to where you want to be and you might find that your Naruto-kun will fall in love with you," the elven girl whispered. She then continued, "You're seven and have a simple crush right now, but it will blossom into more. I will help you if you like. Our Narutos are different, but they are the same. We will start tomorrow with Juken training. Your teachers were not suited for your abilities. My Naruto-kun will take care of your Naruto, but you must keep what we teach you secret from others. Only the goblins, the elves and the Hokage can know about this. This is the price for our training. Do you agree?"

Hinata blushed, but thought that she would fail yet again. This showed evident on her downcast face. She was surprised when she was wrapped in a gentle hug by the elven Hinata. She wore a look of surprise and asked, "But what if I fail?"

The elf giggled, but continued the hug. "You only fail if you give up and your crush isn't one to give up, now is he? I'm sure you'd want to impress him and become like him," the elf said encouragingly.

Naruto looked on at the girl who was to be his mate and watched the interaction between the two girls and was confused. "She likes you and will become more so as you both grow older together," the elven Naruto explained.

"But why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"She has admired you from afar. She watched you train and fail, but has taken courage from your failures, because you didn't give up. She wants to be like you and not give up. Tenacity can be a good thing for a shinobi, but understanding is another good trait. The price for my training is to be that you are to question what I teach you, so that you actually understand it. Also you can't show off your skills or mention it anyone outside your clan, my clan or the Hokage. I'm already at genin as far as knowledge goes and have battle experience," the elf explained.

Naruto looked at his counterpart and asked, "How can you have battle experience? You look like you're only seven years old."

The elf chuckled and said, "I'm an elf," a slight lie, "and as such I live longer than you do, thus I grow slower than you do. I will have a growth spurt for the next few years though. By the way, I'm sixteen as is my love Hinata-chan."

"How come you guys have our names?" Naruto asked.

"Because our parents gave them to us," the elven boy replied sarcastically.

Naruto growled at his counterpart, but accepted the answer. The elven Naruto knew this was going to be an uphill battle and wondered how Jiraiya had put up with him during their training. He knew that he was going to be a handful, but also he wanted to make sure that he actually got proper training. Naruto had explained to the Hokage what had happened during his timeline and it had taken the better part of a day for Hinata and him to finish the story. The good news was that Haku had been found and was on the way to the Hidden Leaf and would be protected by the Elves. There was one catch though, either there were more things different in this world than he had thought or Haku had pulled the ultimate trick on him and really was a girl. Naruto had never thought to check when he was given burial detail, thinking back he probably should have, not for perverted reason, but to actually answer the question, of whether Haku was a boy or girl. He was also put in charge of her training. Both Hinata and himself were given honorary chuunin ranks, but since they lacked the physical skills at the moment they would be put in the academy to keep watch over their charges, mainly their younger counterparts, but also Haku.

Hinata had agreed to help out her counterpart after hearing how ruthless her father was in this world. She was ready to walk over to the Hyuuga compound and take Hanabi out of there at that moment, but was stopped by Naruto and Selene. Naruto had convinced her that training her counterpart would be justice enough.

Naruto had also came up with an idea of trying to get the Uchiha youth to be on their side, since Sarutobi admitted that the village and the Uchiha clan were having problems right now. Naruto reluctantly agreed to a second betrothal to an Uchiha girl from one of the more amicable families. Hinata also suggested that he also take Haku as a bride to be, just to keep her safe from other clans. This got Naruto wondering what Hinata was thinking, but Hinata only said that she would be the head wife and the others would have to fall in line. Naruto accepted quickly after a long make out session that had him in bliss and would have agreed to release the Kyuubi if asked.

Naruto no Erufu watched as the gears in his counterpart began to click in the boy's head. "You mean you have some kickass jutsu and you're going to teach me?" Naruto asked happily.

The elf nodded and smiled warmly. He then added, "I will and I will have some help in that area. Our first order of business is to improve your basic skills." He immediately put up a hand to forestall any objections and continued, "We will work on chakra control, physical strength, speed and flexibility. You will not address me as sensei outside of our training. We will be friends outside of training. We should be evenly matched up in speed and strength, but I will have you on experience and knowledge. We can also do some pranks if you like. Our first day at the academy will be fun and we can prank the teacher, who is?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Masumoto Takashi and he's a real jerk. He puts me outside the class all the time for as little as sighing."

Hinata said in a stutter, "It's true and Naruto-kun does nothing to deserve this treatment."

Naruto sighed and thought this would be the case. If he could stop this treatment he might curb some habits in his counterpart early on. "We shall take care of this right away. Here's how the training is going to work. We will come back after the academy and do knowledge or chakra control training first. We switch off between them, so as to not make it so boring. Jutsu will come as your control increases to a level that you can safely do jutsu. Also you will not be able to do the standard clone jutsu, so I will teach you another one. We will work on physical exercises for several hours after the chakra control or knowledge training. Knowledge will include basic healing, health, and subjects not really covered in class. Physical will include strength, stamina, weapons, and flexibility. Chakra control will be working on chakra exercises that will both increase your reserves and your control, but mostly control for us. Right now Naruto, man that sounds funny, and I have the worst control, while our hime have it better than we do, so we will have to work that much harder to get it under control. Because we hold Kyuubi our reserves are much larger than anyone our age and some people much older than us. I will also be working with you, Naruto, to harness and attempt to control the Kyuubi chakra. Remember it isn't a toy and you or others can really be hurt if it isn't used correctly. There also will be some people over time that will come in and join our training. Treat them with respect, please," he said.

"You sound like an adult…" Naruto said in a derogatory tone.

"Like I said, we're sixteen, and you're seven, so I would hope I would sound a little older than you. Also we need to distinguish ourselves from each other. I'm going to hide my whisker marks, thus making us look a little bit different. With similar names we can surely have some real fun messing with people," the elf said deviously. This elicited a giggle from the elven Hinata.

Naruto grinned deviously along with his counterpart.

The elven couple then put their hands into the ram seal and said in unison, "Transform." There was a puff of smoke, but there was little change in their appearance. The goblin wards looked closer to notice the subtle changes in their counterparts. Naruto was missing his whisker marks and Hinata's eyes while taking on a darker lavender appearance also had black pupils and the irises were slits similar to Naruto.

"Well that was productive. We will meet up with you tomorrow at the academy and have some fun with the teachers. Please keep this a secret, especially you Naruto," the elven boy said sternly, but got a shy nod from his counterpart.

The younger pair left the meeting hall and headed back to the warrens hopeful that training would help them. Naruto looked back at Selene who nodded. "Geez, do I have to go through with this? I mean Hinata-chan is good enough, right?" he said in a whining tone.

"Naruto-kun, if what you said might happen and it just might come to be. We need to help preserve the Uchiha by some means. You marrying an Uchiha might not be such a bad thing. I hear that she is in the middle of the class that you're going to be in. I hear that she lacks the normal Uchiha penchant for arrogance and Hinata-chan can keep that to a minimum if needed. Now let us go and talk to the Uchiha," Selene said in an authoritative tone.

----------

Fugaku was beside himself. Mikoto had been able to arrange a marriage between an elf and one of the members of his clan. This would bring the elves to their side if conflict were to erupt, in the possibility of a conflict between the Uchiha and the village, or it would at least keep them as a neutral party in the possible conflict. The Hokage was trying to make amends, but it was almost a little too little, a little too late. The Uchiha thought that they were the pinnacle of the shinobi in ability and stature. He knew better or an Uchiha would have been Hokage by now. While he was somewhat angry that he didn't make the position of Hokage, he was rather pleased that he didn't have to sacrifice his life for the village when the Kyuubi had attacked. While the Uchiha would quietly support the goblins and the boy who held the Kyuubi at bay, they could not let it be known, because if any more associations between the beast and the Uchiha were made, it would be bad for the clan. Madara had set his clan on a collision course with the village and the elders.

The girl in that Mikoto had set before him for the union would more than likely get her Sharingan, but it would be when she was in her mid to late teen given her family history. The parents were also one of the more moderate families who didn't hold a grudge against the village, but held pity for it. Also the father, who was a radical was dead and had left his wife and two daughters to the clan. Thus she were trying to get her daughter to find a way to help them. The girl was nearly as old as his younger son and was in his class. Sasuke never talked about her much, other than she would mostly keep to herself most of the time. He did mention that she shied away from the Inuzuka boy and would be at least sociable with other people. She also helped his son out on a few occasions, in helping him evade a blossoming fan girl problem he was starting to have. All in all, things were looking up. He had the nominal support of the goblins, and now would have either the neutrality of the elves or they could even become an allied clan.

He was woken from his musing by a hand on his shoulder from his wife, who wore a warm smile. "They're here," she said warmly.

He looked up to see a young boy with blonde hair and looked surprisingly like the jinchuuriki of the village, but also wore wild features, such as elven ears and slits for irises. The other two along with the boy were both females, one looked similar to Hiashi's eldest daughter, but lacked her Byakugan and had elven features similar to the boy. The third member was Selene, who had red hair that reminded him of an Uzumaki woman, Kushina, but he pushed that thought out of his mind, he had a meeting to deal with.

The boy bowed and then said politely, "I would like to thank you for inviting us into your house, Uchiha-sama."

This impressed the Uchiha head, the boy appeared to be around seven, but knowing the elves he might be older. "Thank you for your greeting, Erufu-san. Please sit and we will discuss our agreement, Selene-san," he said in a monotone. This caused the boy to scowl slightly, but the girl elbowed him, forcing him to school his features. This pleased him somewhat, either the girl was to be his first wife or she was his sister. It didn't matter either way she would keep the boy under control. The trio sat on the other side of the table and waited.

"Sasuke, please bring in Akemi and her mother, if you would," Mikoto said into the other room.

"Yeah sure mom," a young voice came from the other room.

A girl with black hair and deep, almost black eyes entered the doorway with an older copy of herself. She and the older woman bowed. Naruto immediately stood and bowed to the woman first and then to the girl, who blushed at the show of respect.

"Aya, will you and Akemi please sit down?" Mikoto said while offering a spot on the side of the table between Naruto and Fugaku. The pair sat and Naruto sat just afterwards.

"We are here to discuss the marriage arrangements between the Uchiha and the Erufu clans. Akemi is to be wed to Naru no Erufu on or around her sixteenth birthday. This union will cement the union of friendship between the two clans. Is that acceptable to you Selene-sama?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto cleared his throat and then said, "I would like to hear from Akemi-chan first, since this affects her the most." He turned to the girl and then asked, "Do you understand what this means?"

All of the Uchiha were stunned that a supposed seven year old boy was asking this question. Akemi blushed profusely, but then steeled herself for this and said, "I understand that I do this for my clan and will be a good wife for you Naru-sama."

Naruto sighed internally, but only allowed a scowl to appear on his face. "I'm asking if you understand that you're committing the rest of your life to a union of you, my other fiancé and me? It isn't a commitment that should be taken lightly. If you like someone else than I would rather have you seek them out and be happy rather than miserable with me," he explained.

"I don't know you well enough to know if you're the one that I seek or it is another," she replied sheepishly.

"Well then, how about we do this… We continue with the agreement, but if you feel that you want out for any reason than we will release you without any repercussions. The other portions of the agreement will stand, but you are free to follow your heart, that is until we become properly married, then I'm afraid that the agreement would be permanent and there would be no going back," he explained.

Akemi blushed and smiled happily. "I like those terms," she said happily.

Fugaku was stunned, he thought it would be a simple agreement where the children would just discuss school or just keep quiet during the negotiations, but no, the boy had surprised him. He had looked after the wellbeing of Akemi before he looked at the agreement. This boy needed close watching. "Alright then, we are agreed that in nine years Akemi, barring her rescinding the agreement will marry Naru-chan. The elves will for their part start sell healing herbs to the Uchiha clan at reduced prices along with sharing some jutsu. The Uchiha for our part will share some of our tactics and jutsu in return," Fugaku explained.

Selene smiled and nodded, while saying, "It is agreed. The elves will work with your merchants to have the herbs available to you within the week. We would also like for Akemi and her mother to join us in the elven woods to learn our ways and so that we can learn your ways in return. If, that is alright with you, Fugaku-sama?"

Fugaku looked at Mikoto who seemed to ponder it for a minute, but then said, "That isn't a problem as long as you allow her sister, Emi-chan to come along. I'm sure she would miss her mother and sister dearly."

Selene nodded and replied, "She would be welcome as family of course. We look forward to Akemi-chan and her family at the end of the week. Is that acceptable to you Aya-san?"

Aya bowed deeply and nodded. "That would be wonderful, Selene-sama. We shall see you at the end of the week then."

"I think our business here is done here. Good day to you all. Naru-chan, Hina-chan, please come with me," Selene said warmly. The trio got up and left the house quietly.

Fugaku waited until the Erufu had left and then turned to Aya and said, "Do as much as you can to convince the elves to help us out. We will need their support. Akemi, if you could open your heart to Naru-chan it would be most beneficial to the clan."

Akemi blushed and nodded. "As you wish, Fugaku-dono," she said while she bowed low.

Akemi and Aya both left the house in a good mood.

"So wife, do you think that we did the right thing?" Fugaku asked.

"Naru-chan seems sincere and would make a good husband even if he outlived Akemi. Their children would be half-elves and would be a great addition to either of the clans. Akemi seems to be taken by the boy, so yes we did the right thing. Although I can't seem to shake the feeling that the boy bears an uncanny resemblance to Naruto-chan of the goblins and the Fourth Hokage," Mikoto replied.

"Maybe Minato-sama had a fling with an elf and a human, thus fathered two children. That would explain a lot of the resemblance. Also from what I hear, there are no real half-elves, either they are born elf or they are born human. The only thing is that the humans get is a longer life span out of the deal, about a third of the elven lifespan," Fugaku explained. He then sighed heavily and said, "I just hope negotiations with the Hokage can pan out, if not we will have to turn to our alternative plan."

-----------------

Selene was smiling widely at what had happened. "I'm impressed Naru-chan, you've shown a lot of courage and forethought in how you dealt with the Uchiha," she said, complimenting the boy.

Naruto scratched his head through his cape hood and said, "Well truthfully, I was trying to scare her away, so that I would only have to try to figure out Hina-hime."

Naruto flinched when his arm was lightly slapped and Hinata said, "That wasn't nice, but I agree you handled it well. While I don't really like the idea of sharing my Naru-kun, I do understand why there might be a reason that he would have more than one wife. So when is the ceremony?"

Selene nodded and then said, "It will be just after the break for the academy."

The trio stopped when a group of Hyuuga landed in front of them.

"How may we help you Hyuuga-san?" Selene asked.

"You will return Hinata-sama or suffer the consequences," the leader said angrily.

Hinata removed her cowl and showed her face. "Were you referring to me?"

Naruto tensed at this hoping that they would leave, but preparing for them not too.

"You look like Hinata-sama, but you are not her. Where is she?" the Hyuuga demanded.

"I would check with the goblins, if I was you and I would also stand down or face both the Erufu guard and ANBU. Oh and tell Hiashi-teme that this little incident will not be forgotten and that the Hyuuga will now pay a premium price for both Nara and Erufu medicines," Selene explained.

The man paled, but then said, "The demon will not have our heir."

Hinata walked up to the man and then motioned for him to come down to her level and then she tapped him on the forehead. The man fell over backwards with a resounding headache. "You have delayed us and we're on a tight schedule. You can tell that monster of a man, Hiashi, that his daughter will be much happier where she is and much stronger," she explained and then walked over the man, as the trio continued past the Hyuuga. Hinata reached her hand out and Naruto quickly took it. The trio headed into town to buy some supplies for training and the clan.

----------------

A distant rumble was heard upon the air along with an inhuman shriek. Several of the older shinobi knew this didn't bode well for the village. All just hoped this particular hazard would just go around the village and not return again.

* * *

A/N: For those who are hoping for Hiashi and Tsume to get hurt. Sorry, but you'll have to wait. I'm working on progressing this story along fairly slowly and it will somewhat follow cannon, but take several deviations. Naruto will be stronger and much smarter, but not god like. The elven version or AU Naruto is already stronger in just knowledge and will only get more so. With them training after school it will help to establish a possibly more normal existence for this world's Naruto and Hinata. Yes I've made Hiashi and Tsume antagonists in this story. Currently Kiba at best would be Tsume's willing dupe, but it may or may not change over time. Hanabi is only two and as such hasn't formed too many opinions yet. I won't be dealing with her for a little while. I'm still working out the details of the Uchiha massacre and haven't finalized it just yet.

Yes the Uchiha are plotting a coup, but also want to try to allow for a process that wouldn't leave them a shattered village afterwards, they may be arrogant, but they are not idiots. Sasuke hasn't yet been affected by the massacre, so he is a quiet reserved, but somewhat snobbish boy. Girls are just starting to notice him in the academy.

Now for the harem, Naruto is more forced to marry the others and will take care of them, if not love them. His main feelings are towards Hinata and she is happy about that. She knows that he is in need of a lot of love and still has her own issues around her confidence, but isn't showing it. She needs to be strong for her Naruto and the other Hinata. I hope I didn't confuse you with the conversation between the characters. Well until next chapter.

I'm working on Missing Hokage and Uzumaki of the Whirlpool, but those are going slower than I would like. I will have something out as soon as I can. My other stories are chugging right along when I get time to write and am not betaing for a couple people.


	5. Chapter 5 School daze…

Disclaimer: I do this for fun…

Chapter 5 – School daze…

At the end of the week, the elven Naruto and Hinata stood in the hallway of the academy waiting to be introduced. They were given a cold eye by the teacher, Masumoto Takashi. Naruto looked at the teacher quizzically and asked, "Is there a problem, sensei?"

The man quickly schooled his features and then replied happily, "Of course not Erufu-san, but you bear a striking similarity to one of my students and I hope that you're not a discipline problem, like he is."

Naruto chuckled inwardly, but wore an expression of complete and utter shock. "I will try to conduct myself to bring honor to my clan and family. I hope you also have such standards," he said in a serious tone.

The man appeared nervous and began to sweat, but said, "Of course Naru-san, I will be the model of a perfect teacher."

"I'm glad to hear that, because they are the first of the Erufu clan to attend this academy, all others were trained in the clan, so I hope that you can live up to our standards," Selene said with a practiced and stuffy tone.

The man then said stutteringly, "Of course, Erufu-sama. Of course I will."

"Very well then I leave them in your hands, Masumoto-san," she said almost too sweetly.

Naruto had to chuckle at the antics of his guardian. Takashi led the pair to the front of the class. Naruto scanned the room and saw his younger counterpart frowning, but then saw the source of his ire. Kiba was sitting next to the younger Hinata, talking her ear off. Naruto continued to scan the room. He found things similar to what he expected, Shikamaru and Choji sitting next to each other, but a large girl, more than likely an ogre was sitting next to Choji and would occasionally glance at Choji and blush. Naruto chuckled at this internally. Sasuke was sitting in a sea of young girls. He didn't understand why they were already chasing the boy. He then saw Akemi sitting in front of the younger Naruto and waved sweetly at him, he smiled in return. He also noticed several of the troublemakers in the class. Ino was sitting behind Sasuke, while Sakura was next to her with a subtle blush on her face and was staring at the back of the boy's head.

There was Ami, the class bully was sitting next to Sasuke with a proud grin on her face, having garnered the 'top' spot coveted by all of the fan girls. Next to her was another girl that Naruto didn't recognize. In front of Ami was a trio of unknown girls. Naruto saw that Hinata had also done a quick survey of the room, as they waited to be introduced.

The teacher stood in front of the class and called for their attention. "Will you please settle down? We have a couple of new entrants to our class and I would like for you to welcome them," he said and then moved out of the way.

Naruto stepped forwards, scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly. "Hi… I'm Naru no Erufu and am pleased to meet you. Please take care of me," he said and then bowed deeply.

Hinata waited for Naruto to step back and then she stepped forward to introduce herself. "He… hello, my name is Hina no Erufu and am pleased to be here. Please take care of me," she said meekly.

Naruto warmly smiled and then thought, 'She hasn't changed that much…'

"Please take a seat, so I can get back to the lecture," Takashi said happily.

Naruto escorted Hinata up to the seats next to Akemi and sat down next to her. There was a knock at the door and the teacher sighed heavily, but moved to the door and bowed deeply. "How can I help you, Ai-sama?" he asked, almost fearfully.

A lithe woman with blond hair and elven features entered the room with a young girl, maybe nine years in age. She had brown hair and eyes, but also had elven features. Ai turned to the class and recognition showed in her eyes. "Ah Naru-chan, there you are, Haku-chan was wondering where you were. Can you keep an eye on her while she is in school?" she asked politely, but Naruto knew that it was an order. He turned to Hinata who nodded and stood from her chair and took the one in front of the one she had just vacated.

Naruto walked down to Haku and held out his hand. She blushed and took the offered hand. She turned to the class, bowed and said, "I am pleased to be here. Please take care of me."

He then led her up to the seat that Hinata had been in before. "Welcome Haku-chan," he said quietly.

She nodded, as she took the seat. "Thank you, Naru-sama," she replied with a huge blush on her face.

Naruto and Hinata weren't sure if Haku would make it to the village today or tomorrow, but since the Elven clan head, Ai, had escorted her, then it meant that she had been briefed and was ready to begin her new life as an elf of Konoha. As the day continued on, Naruto couldn't believe how boring the lecture turned out to be, while he did miss this in his own timeline. He just couldn't believe how the teacher could take an interesting subject like elemental chakra and draw it out for five hours and still miss the point of what it took to actually use elemental chakra. To relieve the boredom Naruto had gotten to passing notes to both of the Hinatas, his younger compatriot, Akemi and Haku. Kiba tried to cause them trouble, but elder Naruto talked to the boy during recess. A bloody nose later Kiba was sitting on the other side of the room after recess had ended. The younger Hinata, Akemi and Haku asked what had happened and he told them that the boy was going to 'take' the younger Hinata for a mate, because his mother had told him too.

While Naruto mostly liked the Kiba from their timeline, but he really didn't like this one. Luckily the elder Hinata had taken the seat next to her younger self and made sure to block anyone else from taking the spot. The day concluded without the younger Naruto being asked to leave once, although there was one confrontation between Sakura and the elder Hinata.

"Listen elf wench, you will not come in here and take our Sasuke-kun from us," Sakura said angrily. Apparently Sasuke had been stealing glances at the elder Hinata for most of the day.

Hinata guided the younger Hinata out of the room and attempted to ignore the girl.

"Hey pointy ears, I'm talking to you," Sakura exclaimed angrily.

Naruto turned to the girl and said one thing, "Boo!" He then flashed his elongated incisors and chuckled evilly. "Back off Sakura-san…" he said with a growl.

Sakura fell back on her butt and began to whimper. Ino for her part was just sweating next to the pink haired girl. Ami got an evil grin and decided to follow the group out of the classroom. The first stop was the Goblin warrens where they dropped off the younger pair. It was then off to the Elven forest. She stopped just short of the trees, knowing that to enter would be trouble. Suddenly a man appeared before her and asked, "Can I help you or do you make it a habit of following members of the Erufu clan around?"

Ami was shaken out of her daze, and looked at the man and saw that he was an elf and wore a jounin outfit. "I just wanted to talk to Naru-san… if I could," she said in a stuttering voice.

The man turned and smirked, but said, "Wait here for a moment." He then disappeared and reappeared a couple minutes later with Naruto.

"What can I do for you…?" Naruto asked, making it look like he didn't know who she was.

The girl was blushing and actually put her hands behind her back and began to draw circles with her sandal in the dirt. "Um… well… um…" she said.

"Yes…" Naruto asked politely.

She then straightened out and clasped her hands together. She then bowed deeply and asked quickly, "My name is Ami, and would you go out with me?"

Naruto did everything he could not to laugh, but instead closed his eyes and then said, "Two things…"

She straightened and then looked at him expectantly.

He put up a single finger and said, "First, we are a little young to be pursuing the opposite sex." He then put up a his middle finger next to his index finger and continued, "Second, you should spend more time learning what it will take to become kunoichi, rather than chasing boys. If they are interested they will come. They will be more put off by you trying to please them right now, than if you actually want impress them, then do it with your own strength. If you want others to notice you, become strong, but don't use that strength to push others around. Use it to protect those that you hold dear and precious to you. If you don't have any find some and then become strong for them."

She looked at the boy in awe, but then said, "But I love you, Naru-kun."

Naruto shook his head and then said, "You are attracted to power in its many forms. You saw me deal with a girl who was disturbing someone precious to me and thought I was powerful, but before that you were fawning all over the Uchiha boy. I thought you were in love with him? So, which is it?"

She then looked downtrodden. "But, Naru-kun…"

Naruto chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to become strong. If it is me that you truly want to pursue than I won't stop you, but I must warn that others might. I will be training on the weekends at our open training grounds a mile that way. If you want to become strong then come there on Saturday and Sunday at around nine in the morning. There will be others there training. It will be run by my mother and some others. So if I see you there then I will know that you're serious. See ya," he said and then was whisked away by the elven jounin.

Ami stood there for several minutes in confusion. The boy had given her several things to think about. She slowly left the area and headed home to think about what he had said.

* * *

Naruto nodded to the jounin when they arrived back at the interior training area. Haku, Hinata, Akemi and Selene all looked at him impatiently. "What, she said she loved me," he replied to their unspoken question. He then continued, "I invited her to the weekend training at the exterior training grounds."

Selene eyed Naruto, but then asked, "You didn't promise that you would return her love did you?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I told her that I wouldn't stop her from trying to pursue me, but others might." He then eyed the other girls present, who just blushed.

Akemi then asked, "Why is Haku here? She is older than we are, isn't she?"

Naruto nodded by then brought Haku into a hug. "This is a clan secret, Akemi-chan. She is originally from Water counter. I knew she needed help, so I sent some people to get her," he explained. Haku squeezed Naruto even harder than he was her.

Soon a loud voice boomed through the training area. "We can all now get started! Me, Uzumaki Naruto, am here!" the younger Naruto exclaimed, as he and Hinata came out of the trees to the side of the training area.

Selene then clapped her hands together and said, "Now that we are all here, I shall go over what chakra is and how to use it properly. Afterwards we will start to work on how to control it. Naru-chan and Hina-chan will help any of you that fall behind." She made it a point to look directly at the younger Naruto, who had the decency to blush.

The next couple hours were spent learning about chakra and its uses. Control and focus were the younger Naruto's biggest problems, but with the younger Hinata and the older Naruto working with him he slowly got the lesson. After that lesson they moved on to strength training. The girls were embarrassed at having to wear swimsuits in front of the boys, but the boys also had to wear trunks. This started their training with strength, swimming. They did this for about an hour and then moved on to a brisk run. Both of the Hinatas were having problems with this. It appeared that their stamina was the lowest in the group. They then cleaned up and moved to the clan dining hall and had dinner.

The younger pair said their farewells and they were carried back to the Goblin warrens.

--------------

Later that evening, Akemi, her mother and her sister were taken to the ceremonial grounds of the elves and were told they would be asked to participate.

"What is the ceremony?" Akemi asked.

"Do you wish to become part of the elven clan?" Ai asked.

Akemi looked at Naruto and blushed deeply. She then nodded and said, "I would, if it means that I will be with Naruto-kun."

Naruto blush and guessed that the girl had fallen for him. 'Why is it that now that I'm not seen as the Kyuubi incarnate all these girls are coming out of the woodwork?' he mentally asked himself. Naruto had been told about the ceremony earlier and what needed to be done. He was quite glad he was back in his seven year old body, because it would be more embarrassing than he could imagine. He stood there wearing only a cotton loincloth while Hinata and Haku both wore similar loincloths, but also wore cloth to cover their chests, not that they needed too at this point.

"You will need to take your clothes off and stand naked before your new clan. When the ceremony is over you 'will' be part of the clan," Ai said cryptically.

Akemi hesitated for a moment then began to undress. She watched Naruto and the girls move to the center of the amphitheater and take off their loincloths. She finished with the last of her clothes and ran down to join them. She stood there nervously with more than a hundred pairs of eyes on her and with nothing to protect her from their view of her naked body. Naruto smiled warmly at the girl and waited.

Several elves moved towards the children and pulled out brushes. They stopped just before they began to put brush to flesh when Aya and Aki, Akemi's younger sister both had entered the bottom area without any clothes on. Naruto smiled at his mother-in-law to-be and his sister-in-law to-be.

Naruto and Selene had discussed with Aya that if she joined the elven clan that she would have to forsake her loyalty to the Uchiha. That was if the interests of both clans clashed. Aya was at first leery of giving up the protection of the Uchiha, but then after talking with Selene and the clone of Naruto she understood that she might be the next matriarch of the Uchiha if the negotiations with the Hokage failed. She explained to Akemi and Aki that if they agreed they would be like the elves and accepted by them, something that was definitely lacking for them in the Uchiha clan. Aya knew she and her daughters had been bargaining chips for the head family, but the only thing that bothered her was that she might be betraying Mikoto. Fugaku, she could care less about. Aya stood proudly before her new clan, with nothing to hide. She was also glad that she had taken the time to shave and trim her body hair.

The elves with the brushes nodded and began to paint seals on all the participants. The seals eventually covered most of their bodies. Afterwards Ai came to each person and touched the seal and inserted a small amount of chakra into each seal. Much to the surprise of the participants, it didn't hurt at all. Ai then removed her cloak to reveal that she also wore no clothes and then she spoke. "I as head of the clan will start the induction ceremony for these new initiates to our clan. I reveal that I hide nothing, so that you are at ease with this ceremony," she explained. Then several others came forward and removed their cloaks, revealing that they too, wore no clothing. Aya blushed at this, but steeled herself to finish the ceremony.

What she didn't notice was that the entire amphitheater only had a few that remained clothed, those were the elderly and the very young. Ai then began to chant along with the others that stood by her. Their hands began to glow and all the participants began to feel a tingling sensation in their bodies. They all began to writhe in apparent agony, but none of them screamed out, not even Aki, who was the first to pass out. All of them eventually passed out.

Naruto woke feeling a little different than he did before the ceremony. He found that he was in his bed and was covered in a blanket. He also found that he wasn't alone. There were three other bodies with him. He looked around and saw that Haku, Hinata, and Akemi were all in his bed only clad in loincloths. He was glad he and they were still adolescents. He slinked his way out of bed and moved towards the eating area.

"I see that you were the first to wake," Selene said, as she stood over a pot that appeared to be at a boil.

Naruto scratched his head and nodded. "Yeah, the girls are still sleeping. So mom, what do you think I should do about Ami?" he asked in a confused tone.

"That depends on the girl. If she meets your interest and the other girls don't have a problem with her I don't see why you can't add her to your wives," Selene explained.

"But all I wanted was either Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan… mostly Hinata-chan," he said in a dejected tone.

He then stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around him and someone whispered into his ear, "I'm happy to hear that Naruto-kun." Naruto immediately blushed, for he knew it was Hinata who had whispered to him. She noticed that he didn't relax, so she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I love you Naruto-kun and if we find that Ami is acceptable then I don't see why we shouldn't add her."

Her voice then turned sultry and she said, "Especially since you know the Shadow Clone technique."

Naruto immediately turned red from head to toe, and said stutteringly, "Hinata-chan, we're not even at an age to be talking like that."

"I've waited a long time for you Naruto-kun, so as long as I'm your first… I don't mind sharing… maybe," she said with a smirk on her face. She then walked back towards the room with a sway in her hips that was funnier than anything, since she was in a seven year old body and was trying to make it look like she had an older body.

He chuckled lightly and then heard Selene say, "I think I'm going to have to watch that one, she might take the prize early. Not that I disapprove of your fist choice in wife, but she was the quiet one right?"

Naruto continued to chuckle and nodded. Aya was the next to come out of a room. She of course had a tank top on and the loincloth to preserve her modesty. Naruto looked at the woman with discerning eyes. Her looks had changed, she had lost a few inches in height and her body looked more lithe and daintier then before. "I'm going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe, since none of my clothes fit, other than this tank," she exclaimed, as she pulled on the shirt, inadvertently revealing her nipples in the process.

Naruto blushed, but said, "You might not want to do that in front of guys, unless you want them to either chase you or pass out from blood loss."

Aya blushed and looked at the boy with a confused look. "You are revealing yourself to your future son-in-law, and I'm sure that Akemi would rather you not marry him since he is betrothed to her not you," Selene explained with a giggle.

Aya blushed and then said, "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. Please forgive me. Please don't take it out on Akemi-chan."

Naruto waved it off, but then was bowled over by a flying Aki. His reactions were good enough for him to make sure that neither of them was hurt by the fall. "I'm like you now, so you're my brother," the girl in the loincloth exclaimed. Much to the adults delight.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He then got up and put the four year old on his lap. He then said, "Yes, now you're an elf and are going to be my sister, because I'm going to marry your big sister." Everyone turned when they heard a gasp.

They saw Akemi standing there with tears in her eyes. She looked longingly at Naruto and then asked, "Really?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I gave my word and I don't go back on my word."

She walked over to Naruto and then embraced him and her sister in a hug.

"So do I get a hug from my future husband?" a voice asked from the hallway.

Naruto waved the next girl into the room and said, "Of course Haku-chan. I hope I can make you happy. I know you had it was hard in Water country. I just want to make sure that you're happy."

Her eyes became full of tears and she hugged him vigorously. He let her hold him for quite awhile and didn't let go. Hinata appeared in the hallway fully dressed and holding clothes for all the children, other than Aki. All now had elven features. Selene smiled warmly at the gathering and then said, "I think we have some light training for today and tomorrow, since it is Saturday. Oh and by the way. Welcome to the family."

Everyone got dressed and headed to the training area that Naruto had designated for Ami to arrive at. They made it there about ten minutes before nine and found the younger Naruto and Hinata both waiting there for them. He looked at Akemi funny but didn't say anything. Ami showed up a couple minutes later with a blush on her face.

She walked over to the older Naruto and then said bashfully, "I've thought about what you've said…"

Naruto looked at her inquisitively and asked, "And?"

"I've decided that even if you don't become my boyfriend, I would like to get to know you better," she explained with a huge blush.

Naruto no Erufu smiled warmly at the girl, but then said, "Shall we begin?"

The next couple hours were grueling for the purple haired girl, but everyone felt very good after taking a dip in the stream running through the area afterwards. Ami was a little leery until Haku and Hinata lent her a one piece suit, so she could play along with the others in the stream. Selene and Aya even joined the children in the stream. The next day they met at the same place and covered chakra control exercises.

-------------------

For the next several months there seemed to be no problem at school, since the older Naruto kept the teacher from excluding the younger one from anything that happened in the class. The elves also noticed a slight change in Sasuke during this time. He seemed to be more withdrawn, even with the attempts of the elves to have him join them in training. Close to Sasuke's eighth birthday, Mikoto came and visited Aya and brought with her another Uchiha woman Ayaka, both wanted to setup a birthday party for Sasuke, but wanted some of his classmate to attend and he had mentioned the elves and Akemi in passing.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Selene became very tense. This alarm was like a squawking bird inside the house. She quickly dressed in an ANBU outfit and had the children get into their shinobi gear. She then handed weapons to the other women and had Naruto lock the front door.

Just after Naruto locked the door if blew itself inwards, throwing the blonde into a wall. Standing in the smoke and debris of the door was Uchiha Itachi. He had a serious look in his eye and then said, "I have come to cleanse the Uchiha and test myself against them. None so far have proven to be a challenge."

Naruto pulled himself up and removed a large piece of wood from his back. "What the hell, Itachi?" he asked angrily.

"Move away, Naru-kun, I am here for my mother and the other Uchiha," Itachi explained.

Naruto staggered in front of the ANBU captain and said angrily, "Well, I don't care if you are after an escaped panda in my house. Those in my house are under my clan's protection, so you better run away and leave." He then began an incantation and pointed his hand at Itachi.

Itachi had his Sharingan active and watched the boy in amazement. He couldn't see any change in the chakra flow of the boy, but he did notice that he was becoming slightly sleepy and just shrugged it off. "Do not interfere, Naru-kun. This is a clan matter," he explained in a monotone voice.

"Dang, didn't think that would work, but had to try anyways," Naruto said under his breath. He then began to backup and said, "If it includes Akemi-chan, then it concerns my clan. Also, since you attacked me and my house, you just made it my clan's issue. Now leave! I know that you've killed all the others, but Sasuke, but you'll have no others. Leave, Shadow Clone!" Six Naruto appeared in the hallway and charged Itachi.

Itachi swiped with his kodachi taking three clones in a single sweep. "You are a very interesting child Naru-chan, to be able to use the Shadow Clone technique, but it won't help you or the other Uchiha out," Itachi explained.

"You're not going to get them and the elven guard will be here soon," Naruto explained, while he substituted himself for a chair when Itachi was able to swing at the real him. Naruto looked at him in surprise and said, "You know that could have hurt. You'd kill someone else's kid just for teasing you? How rude…"

Itachi actually rolled his eyes, but then quickly looked around and said, "It looks like we will have to play another time, Naru-kun." He then ducked under a katana swipe at his head. "Selene-sama, I will not fight you…"

"But you will attack my son? Leave now and do nothing to provoke me further, Itachi," Selene said, in a voice that send chills down both Itachi and Naruto's spines. Itachi sheathed his sword and then uses a teleport technique to flee the scene. She looked worriedly at Naruto and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but it was a little close with that sword. Luckily he didn't have enough time to find the others. Glad I know the Shadow Clone technique or I would be dead," Naruto said, as Selena crushed him in a hug. Naruto looked at her in confusion and asked, "What's up mom?"

"Don't ever take on someone like that alone again," Selene said in a worried tone. She then continued, "Itachi is an ANBU captain. You may be strong for a seven year old, but you're not strong enough to fight someone of his caliber," she explained.

Naruto sighed and let his mother dote on him for a couple minutes. He had never really had someone worry like this, not even Tsunade, while it felt odd, he didn't mind it. A minute or two later a couple of ANBU appeared and began to search the area. After making sure that it was secure they checked on the people to make sure that they were alright. Soon Akemi, Hinata, Haku, Aki, Aya, Mikoto and Ayaka all came back into the room and saw the destruction.

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm sorry Uchiha-sama, but your eldest has flown the coop and is now a danger to yourself and any other Uchiha. Hokage-sama has been alerted, but I would advise that neither of you leave the Elven estates until the all clear can be given."

Mikoto nodded, but Ayaka looked at the boy in annoyance and said, "How can a child tell us what to do?"

Selene stepped in front of Naruto and replied, "He stood up to Itachi to protect you both. He is right in his opinion and has my support in his opinion. We can guarantee of safety, as long as you stay here. If you leave then we can't."

Mikoto looked at Naruto and asked, "Are you sure it was Itachi-kun?" Naruto nodded affirmative to the question.

There was a quiet silence that fell over the household, but then Haku and Hinata both walked over and embraced Naruto. Akemi was not far behind, nor was Aki. Aki then said, "Thank you, big brother for protecting us. I love you."

Naruto hugged the little girl again with a big smile. Mikoto and Aya both smiled warmly at the scene. Naruto removed his shirt and waited while Hinata and Selene both applied a bandage to his back wound.

---------------

The next day Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Akemi all left the estate, but with a contingent of guards, mostly to look after both Naruto and Akemi, just in case Itachi came back to try to finish the job. As expected Sasuke didn't show up for class that day and Sakura attempted to take out her frustration for his 'no-show' on the younger Naruto. That was a bad idea. First the younger Hinata had been getting both stronger and bolder, since she had been working with her older counterpart. Second, the older Naruto was kind of on edge and didn't want to see his younger counterpart hurt. This made for an entertaining afternoon for the other girls.

The younger Naruto by this time had accepted that he was going to be married to Hinata, but wasn't sure if or how Sakura would fit into this situation, or not. Today finally put the nail in that coffin. He walked up to her at the beginning of lunch and asked, "Sakura-chan, would you like to join me and Hinata-chan for lunch?"

Now her already being on edge for not getting her Sasuke fix for the day, she turned to the blonde and said, "Not in a million years would I even consider eating lunch with a low life like you and that weakling."

Hinata growled at her, but said nothing.

Sakura misunderstood her not attacking her for a sign of weakness and said, "See, she won't even defend herself, thus proof that she is weak."

Both of the Narutos shook their heads, but for different reasons. The younger was because he couldn't believe that Sakura was being so mean, even after all the abuse that others had heaped upon her over the years. The older, because he knew that Hinata was still influenced by her upbringing and would shoulder the insult, but not the one directed at her love. He walked over to the pink haired girl in an attempt to try to protect her from herself and said, "Holding one's tongue isn't a sign of weakness. Actually it is a sign of great strength and I would advise you to learn from it. Tell me Sakura-san, how many times have others picked on you? Or let me put it another way. Do you enjoy being a bully?"

This little tirade had pushed the girl over her limit and she swung her fist at him only to find Ami catching her fist. She smiled warmly at Naruto and then turned to Sakura with an evil grin. "Sakura, did you forget all the times I insulted you about your forehead? Well you're doing the same thing with Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun over there. So I would advise you to stop unless you want me, Hinata-chan, Hina-chan, Akemi-chan, and Haku-chan to return your treatment of her and Naruto-kun," she said in a threatening tone.

Sakura pulled her hand away and stalked away. She missed the younger Hinata standing only a couple feet away with a kunai fully drawn and ready to use. Kiba in mean time had snuck up behind Hinata and then quickly wrapped her up with his arms around her waist and said, "You're mine, my mom said so…"

The next thing he knew he was in the infirmary with a kunai wound to the right leg and a concussion. The elder Naruto couldn't help, but laugh most of the rest of the day at the boy's stupidity.

* * *

Mikoto, under a transformation technique, was escorted to the Hospital to see her son, but was surprised when the boy said that both his mother and father were dead. He said this in his sleep, so she didn't know what to think of this. She and her escort went to the Hokage and asked, "My son believes that I'm dead. What is going on?"

Hiruzen sighed and replied, "A woman named Uchiha Baika was found laying across your dead husband's body. I believe that Sasuke was put under a genjutsu to believe that the woman was you."

Mikoto sighed and asked, "So what is going to be done with my son?"

"He will be given medical care and then released, but there is something you need to know. Baika was with child. A paternity test is being run as we speak, so it might be nothing, but it might also be that your husband was having an affair," Hiruzen explained.

Mikoto looked downtrodden, but said, "That is within clan rules, he is allowed a mistress."

Hiruzen noticed the woman clenching her fists, but said nothing. "As for Sasuke, he believes that you are dead. How do we want to deal with this?" he asked pointedly.

* * *

The next few days showed that the village was mourning the passing of the Uchiha clan and thus leaving only remnants of the Uchiha clan. Itachi was marked as a missing shinobi and a price was put on his head.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I've had this chapter mostly complete for a few weeks, just haven't had the time to finish the edits. For those of you who are asking, yes Mikoto and the other Uchiha are going into hiding within the elven clan and appear to be dead. Yes the older Naruto is getting a harem out of necessity rather than by choice. The younger Naruto also doesn't have much of a choice in his bride. Sakura buried herself with Naruto during this chapter. Some will say that I'm taking the easy way out of pairing, but I have some surprises in store for later.

I will continue to bash Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke is another story, I haven't decided his fate as of yet, as for the other Uchiha and teams, it is still undecided. I still have Jiraiya to show up and some other things to show during the next few chapters. There will also be some time skips going along. I might also go over some creature lessons in the next few chapters to explain some differences in the cannon and this world.


	6. Chapter 6 Warfare, Elven style…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dungeons and Dragons, but I do own some of the books that are published by Shonin jump and TSR.

Chapter 6 – Warfare, Elven style…

Mikoto had Yamanaka Inoichi do a passive mind scan of Sasuke and found that the mental blocks on the boy had been set up so that he believed that his mother had died that night and he would attack anyone who tried to prove otherwise. And thus Uchiha Mikoto moved into obscurity and took shelter in the Erufu clan estate. On the same day that Mikoto 'disappeared', the Hyuuga staged an attack the training grounds on the outskirts of the elven estate, in an attempt to capture and either kill or mark the younger Hinata.

Having several of elves and a couple of Uchiha did help with defending the children, but they were eventually overcome by sheer numbers and the Hyuuga were able to capture one of the Hinatas.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Inside the Hyuuga compound they had a young girl tied up to a chair, with a sack over her head covered with seals. She had been stripped of her clothing, naked and the ropes were tight enough to cut into the girl's skin and cause blood to openly flow.

"Now Hinata, do you have anything to say for yourself, before we the Hyuuga pass judgment upon you, for deserting your clan?" Hiashi asked pointedly, while he violently pulled off the sack from the girl's head.

The girl growled and then spit at the man, which marred the man's white robe with the color of blood. She opened her eyes to reveal two pearlescent irises with slits for pupils. Everyone in room then noticed the pointed ears and the faint burn mark on her stomach. "It appears that the Hyuuga want a war with the elves," she replied angrily.

He slapped her violently and knocked the chair with her in it over in the process. Hinata screamed out in pain, but turned back to Hiashi and continued to glare at the man. He smiled coldly and then said, "There can't be a war if there isn't a body."

The man was taken aback when the girl he had threatened just smiled back at him. "You would have been better off attacking the goblins," she said cryptically.

Suddenly a purple whirlpool opened in the air near the girl and the elder Naruto, Selene, and several elves came through the 'gate'. Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata, chair and all, and he then ran back into the gate. "This isn't over teme!" he exclaimed over his shoulder, as he left the room.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, by your attacking and abducting a member of the Erufu clan you have called our clans out to battle. How do you plead?" Selene asked, as a Hyuuga elder slid off her sword and to the ground.

Hiashi showed rage in his eyes and said, "You want a war? Fine then the Hyuuga will wipe your clan off the map."

"We shall see, Hiashi, we shall see. Until then the council and the Hokage will want to talk to you about this attack upon my people. Oh and for abducting my daughter, I did the same with yours and trust me. You will not get her back unless the Hokage and the council ask us to do so. And a here's a going away present, Foetidus," she exclaimed and a green cloud billowed from her hand. She quickly left via the gate, which closed behind her.

Most of the guards fell to their knees and began to regurgitate their lunches. Hiashi felt nauseous, but was able to hold it down even with the stench of the cloud that hung inside the building. He glared at the spot where the gate had been. 'It wasn't Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so what was it?' he pondered, as the rest of the occupants moved towards the doors, to both air out the building and get some fresh air for themselves.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto growled and quickly cut the ropes binding Hinata. She quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto when he freed her. She cried gently into his shoulder, but didn't move, even when Selene and the others came back through the gate. Naruto held onto her and didn't let her go, even when others began to heal the wounds on her wrists, arms, legs and back.

Selene looked at those around and finally said, "I need to get a meeting, but 'the hunt is on'. All main branch Hyuuga are fair game, you may kill, hurt, maim, or humiliate them, your choice. I would prefer that you maim and humiliate them though. I want you to leave Hyuuga branch members alone. Remember, main branch members only." Her grin appeared on all the other elves present.

Naruto finally released Hinata and then picked her up bridal style and took her to his room. Since she wouldn't let him go, he just lay down on the bed with her and pulled the covers over them, after taking off all of his equipment with the help of Akemi and Haku. Akemi and Haku joined the two in the bed.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Hiruzen was going over the paperwork on the recent Uchiha disaster and found some oddities. He was interrupted in his musings by a knock on the door. The door opened and an angry Selene walked into his office.

He didn't smile, but still asked, "What can I do for the elves today?"

"The Hyuuga have openly attacked my family and abducted one of my people, namely Erufu Hina. We have recovered her and I have called for the hunt upon the Hyuuga, so don't be surprised if there will be a lot of main branch Hyuuga that turn up in the hospital," she explained.

Hiruzen lost his pipe, which quickly hit his desk with a clang. He could not believe that the Hyuuga would be so brazen as to attack the elves openly. This spoke of open warfare inside of his village. He knew the elves would show at least some restraint, but the Hyuuga wouldn't. They would be out for blood. "So have there been any deaths?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Emi and Arata are dead, as is a Hyuuga main branch sealer. We were able to get into their compound and retrieve Hina-chan and also take Hyuuga Hanabi, as a retribution hostage. They will compensate us, since Emi was with child and was only a spectator. If we find that Hyuuga, he will be in the morgue," she said with, a coldness that he had never heard before.

"Were you able to save the baby?" Hiruzen asked. He saw the tears in Selene's eyes and the shaking of her head. He understood that there wasn't a chance to help either mother or child. He sighed heavily and said, "I see. Very well then, I shall call a meeting of the shinobi council." He snapped his fingers and a couple ANBU appeared. "I want you to call all of the Shinobi council members to a meeting at once. They are to drop anything and everything for this meeting. Tell them that it is an order."

Both nodded and disappeared.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Twenty minutes later the Shinobi council had been assembled, including an angry Hiashi. The council consisted of the clan heads and several senior shinobi. As soon as the Hokage entered the room Hiashi spoke up and said to Selene, "I want both my daughters back!"

"You only have one daughter and she is far safer with my clan than she is with yours," Selene replied in an angry tone.

"You attacked my compound, killed one of my men and abducted my daughter," Hiashi said boldly.

Selene actually laughed at the angry man. Several of the clan heads raised an eyebrow, but Inoichi asked, "Is it true, Selene-san. Did you do such a thing?"

Selene looked coldly at the Yamanaka and said, "Only after he and his clansmen attacked a training session on elven lands, killed a mother with her unborn child, a four year old child, an aged clan member and abducted my daughter Hina-chan. I killed the man that was going to put a seal upon my daughter and left a reminder of why you don't mess with the Erufu, so we took his daughter as compensation for the lost children. The four year old finally succumbed to wounds given by a Juuken strike to the lungs. I know that he was after his former daughter Hinata, but they attacked my clan and one elf is worth at least ten Hyuuga. The children still had centuries to live, but they took that away from them. They stripped my daughter bare and were going to put a seal upon her."

Her eyes turned dangerously cold and she looked directly at Hiashi. "Were you going to rape a seven year old child? Your man was about to put a seal upon an elf without either her mother's or her clan's permission. Is it standard practice for your clan to seal those outside of your clan? Were you going to kill her to hide the evidence that your clan had abducted the wrong person? Understand this, Hiashi. I've call out the hunt on all main branch members of the Hyuuga," she said with an evil grin.

"So you've actually called for a war in the village? The Hyuuga will win such a war, especially if it is one of attrition," Hiashi happily explained.

Suddenly the door burst open and three people entered the room. They were barely recognizable. They were covered in various colors of paint, had feathers stuck to them and also had garbage hanging off themselves. "Hiashi-san, this is reprehensible. We were attacked at the market. We're not sure, but we think either the demon brat did this or it was the elves," one of them said angrily.

Selene fell back in her chair laughing hysterically. Other council members also began to laugh, while not as hard, but they did laugh. Hiashi turned bright red with anger, stood up and pointed at Selene. "You have desecrated the Hyuuga and shall pay," he said angrily.

Selene immediately stopped laughing and stood slowly, her eyes hid by her bangs. "Hiashi-teme, you have no idea what it is like to be hunted. Be happy I ordered them not to kill, if possible. Your clan owes my clan for the killing of a child, an unborn child, an elder and a pregnant mother. Pregnancy for an elf is about a year in length, she was ten months along and her mate is asking for blood and if he can't get the person who killed his wife and child, he is asking for your blood. The parents of the four year old are so distraught that their child is dead that they can barely come out of their house. You talk about desecration, what about what you did to my DAUGHTER?" her tone was that of an angry mother.

Hiashi backed against the wall, but held his stern look. Tsume stood and said, "While the loss of a pup is disheartening, you still have his children. I would advise that you return them."

Selene turned to the woman and said, "Your 'pup' hit on my daughter, who is already betrothed and she has made it clear that she isn't interested, along with Hinata of the Goblins. Also as far as the village is concerned Hiashi only has one daughter, Hanabi. Any attempt to abduct Hinata of the Goblins is an attack on both the Erufu and the Goblins."

Tsume slammed her fist on the table and said angrily, "Hyuuga Hinata is also his daughter!"

"In blood only… My daughter Hina bears a striking resemblance to Hinata and a similar name. He has assaulted her twice and on the second assault he stripped her naked and was going to seal her. He would have done who knows what else. He might have raped her or killed her. How would you feel if it was your daughter that was abducted?" she asked angrily.

Tsume had enough sense to turn her head away in shame and not answer, even though she was on Hiashi's side, at least nominally.

Sarutobi pointed at the disheveled Hyuuga and said, "So this is what it means to be hunted?"

"If it is only to humiliate them, otherwise they would have been dead. I know they didn't see their attackers," Selene said sweetly.

"You have special techniques and I demand that you share them with the village. You used an ethereal gate to enter and leave my compound. I demand that you share such knowledge with the village," Hiashi said demandingly.

Selene threw her head back and began to laugh. "Those are clan techniques and take a special ability to do, not even the formerly vaunted Uchiha can copy them," she explained. She then stopped laughing and said coldly, "You also, are not in a position to demand, since you attacked my clan, so soon after, a rouge Uchiha attacked us. We demand retribution and we start with his daughter Hanabi. Since Hina-chan was injured, we also ask that those responsible for the attack are brought to justice, along with all those that participated. That includes you Hiashi."

Hiashi glared at the woman before him. 'How dare she take that tone with me? I'm the head of the Hyuuga,' he thought to himself. He then said, "You shall have no such thing, unless you return both of my daughters."

The goblin representative, Gornak stood up and said, "Very well then Hiashi. You leave us no choice then. The Hyuuga are to be harassed at any opportunity, by my clan since it was an attack targeted on my clan, originally."

"I call upon the humans to band together to protect ourselves from the monsters among us," Hiashi declared.

Shikaku sighed heavily and then said, "What's going on with you Hiashi? We are not going to go into civil war like Iwa or Kiri over humanoids and bloodline. They are part of this village. They haven't been unreasonable, troublesome, but not unreasonable. You on the other hand are being insufferable."

Gornak looked at Shikaku in confusion, but then said, "Thank you… I think."

"Enough!" Hiruzen declared loudly. All attention turned towards their leader. He then said, "The Hyuuga have violated village charter and as such need to compensate the Erufu clan. Also openly admitting that their target was under the protection of the Goblins, they too will be offered compensation for the attack. As per protocols, all three clans involved will not have a vote in this matter. "

For the next several hours shouts of anger were heard from the council chambers.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto sat concentrating, as a ball of chakra formed in his hand. Hinata, Haku and Akemi watched him, as he grimaced in pain. The ball became elongated and then blew apart. Hinata moved over and inspected him hand. There were chakra burns on his palm and red swelling at his chakra points.

"So you know the Rasengan?" a familiar voice asked.

Naruto smiled and turned to the door of the dojo to see a familiar face. "Ero-sennin! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed, as he jumped at the white haired man.

The silver haired elf smiled and said, "He appears to know you… and has correctly identified your extracurricular activities."

Jiraiya looked down at the boy wrapped around his waist. Not knowing what to do, other than pat the boy on the back, so he did just that.

Hinata walked over and bowed deeply and said, "We're glad that you came, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya smiled and extended his arm to point at the girl. "Now that is how I should be greeted," he exclaimed.

Hinata giggled and Naruto looked at the man with a scowl. "Hey Ero-sennin, I need you to look at the seal and see what's wrong with it," Naruto said pointedly.

"Lift your shirt and we'll see what we have," he replied.

Both Naruto and Hinata lifted their shirts and channeled chakra. Naruto's seal appeared, but seemed to have twisted and had a hole in it. Hinata's stomach was adorned with the reverse of the seal on Naruto, but seemed to be very faded.

"What the hell? Summoning technique," Jiraiya exclaimed, he had bit his thumb and went through several seals.

A toad that had a body that looked like a scroll appeared. "You called Jiraiya?" the toad asked.

"I need to check on the seal," Jiraiya replied.

The scroll area of the toad unfurled. Jiraiya looked at it with a discerning eye and then said, "Looks like everything is fine here. I was told that you're from 'elsewhere'. Care to elaborate?"

Naruto looked at Haku and Akemi and then to Hinata, who just nodded. "We're from, as best as we can figure an alternate universe. We don't have dragons, goblins or elves there. We do have summons and I've met you before, Mr. Key Toad. I might even be able to summon you… Summoning jutsu!" he exclaimed as a second Key toad appeared.

"Hey Naruto… Why are you using a transformation and why looking so young? Hey who is that toad and… and… it can't be… Jiraiya… how are you alive?" the toad asked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Long story, so open up and show Ero-Sennin your seal."

The toad complied and Jiraiya wore a look of astonishment. After a few moments of contemplation he said, "Well I'll have to see our Naruto, but from what I can tell the seal has begun to breakdown. How old did you say you were?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen," he replied.

The other girls gasped at this realization, but then blushed. This explained why their Naruto acted so much more mature than the other. "I'm sixteen and a half," Hinata explained.

"And thus the reason I have to keep an eye on her. The Kyuubi's chakra seems to have helped pull her out of her shell, along with being in a new environment," Selene explained, as she entered the dojo.

"Ah Kush… I mean Selene," Jiraiya said, while correcting himself.

Naruto and Hinata smirked, but one of the women in the room gasped. "Kushina-chan?" the woman asked.

"I've not gone by that name for about eight years, but yes it is me Mikoto-san," Selene replied.

"How? We were told you died after the birth of Naruto," Mikoto asked.

"I nearly did die. The Kyuubi was extracted from me and I lay dying while watching Minato-kun fight and then helped seal the Kyuubi into Naruto-chan. Ai and a couple others rescued me and nursed me back to health. The goblins snuck Naruto-chan to me, so that I could feed him while the orphanage would do little to nothing for him. I stopped when he was about nine months old and weaned from breast feeding and I've kept an eye on him ever since. I was inducted into the elven clan on Naruto's first birthday, so that I could spend more time with him. Since the civilian council wouldn't allow the elven clan to adopt him the goblins secreted him from the orphanage and claimed him as theirs. Even though it hurt, I've kept an aunt like relationship with my son. Grakna has told him that I'm alive, but in hiding, just like you Mikoto-san. So far as the world knows, Uzumaki Kushina is dead and I plan to keep it that way," she explained.

"But that is cruel to your son, Naruto-chan," Mikoto said worriedly.

Selene smiled and said, "Not really, Grakna is barren and is a good mother to Naruto-chan and from what I've heard from Naru-chan here, his life could have been much worse. He has family and relatives here, in Naru-chan's world he was alone for most of his life, but I will let him explain it to you."

Naruto sighed heavily and then sat down. "As the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi I was shunned for most of my life and it didn't get better until I became a genin under Hatake Kakashi. My team consisted of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. He was the Rookie of the year and I was the 'Dead last' of the class. I couldn't even get the standard clone technique to work. I still can't do one to save my life. I might be able to do a thousand clones, but nothing less, but back to the story at hand. Like here the Uchiha were slaughtered by Itachi, only Sasuke survived. Itachi did something to him and he became cold and distant," Naruto explained.

He took a deep breath and continued, "Like I said, he became cold and distant, more so than he was before. I tried to befriend him from afar and I thought we had a connection. He would call me 'dobe' and I would call him 'teme' in return. While this was our little inside joke to each other it didn't sit well with the girls in the village or more importantly in our academy class." He stopped and scratched his head and looked sheepishly at Hinata. "During this time I thought I had fallen for a girl in our class, Haruno Sakura, but she only had eyes for Sasuke." He then rolled his eyes and said, "Being the suave and sophisticated person I was, I thought I could impress her by trying to outdo Sasuke, while I didn't even notice someone trying to get close to me."

Hinata rubbed his back and said, "It didn't help that I had the confidence of a field mouse with a cat around."

Naruto laughed nervously at her joke, but then continued, "Things in school were hard, but my lack of concentration and the non-existent help from the teachers didn't help me in school. I nearly failed out. I took the exit exam twice and failed both times. Finally came our final year and I took the exit exam, and once again I failed. A simple clone was all that stood in my way of graduating. Little did I know that I overloaded the technique. Heck, how was I supposed to know not to put everything into it and being terrible at genjutsu didn't help."

"It hurt terribly that it appeared that Naruto-kun had failed, but there was a bright light at the end of that tunnel," Hinata explained. She looked at the audience and they all appeared to be transfixed by the story.

Naruto lightly chuckled that the group was hanging on his every word and several people had come in and also became transfixed on his story. So not wanting to disappoint he continued, "Well after failing the exam, I was approached by one of my teachers, Mizuki, and he told me that there was an alternate test that if I succeeded, I would be made a genin. We also talked about how unfair Iruka-sensei was being, but he was honest with me for once and told me that Iruka cared for me and didn't want to pass me if I wasn't ready to become a shinobi. Looking back, in that aspect he was right, none of us were ready. Well my task was to sneak into the Hokage tower and bring Mizuki a certain scroll. I was able to accomplish this and left with the scroll. My mission was to learn a single technique and then show it to Mizuki, so that I could pass. Little did I know that it was a trick."

There were gasps from the younger participants and a giggle from Hinata at their reaction.

"I was very disappointed that the first technique in the scroll was the 'Shadow clone' technique. Being terrible with clones already I thought it would be nearly impossible, but instead of giving up I pushed hard to learn it. A couple hours later a figure landed near me," he exclaimed. This caused several of the younger elves to jump and him to smirk.

"It was Iruka-sensei," he explained, as the same ones who jumped let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding. He then continued with a smile, "Iruka was very angry with me since he was told that I stole it and not that Mizuki had tricked me into doing it. We talked for a little bit and figured out that I had been tricked, only for Mizuki to show up."

Several gasps were heard in the room, along with a few giggles. Selene looked out at the gathering crowed and smiled at how her son from another dimension could sway a crowd. She smiled warmly at her son and listened intently like the others in the room as he continued.

"Well there was a fight and Mizuki informed me of the fact that I was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and that he was going to kill me and take the scroll and leave all the blame squarely on my shoulders. Iruka-sensei protected me when I froze and Mizuki threw a fuuma-shuriken at me. He took the hit and explained why we were similar and that he was sorry that he wasn't there for me more. The fight continued, but I ran with the scroll in hand, fearing that I was the Kyuubi. I finally found a hiding spot and tried to clear my head," he said, while his eyes began to tear up.

"You see, I found a spot not far from where Mizuki and Iruka-sensei were going to finish the fight. Mizuki told him that I was a monster, like himself and that I would tear into the scroll and then destroy the village with all my anger and hatred. Iruka saved me, by some simple, but very specific words. 'Yes a monster would do that, but that isn't Naruto. Sure he's a trouble maker and gets into trouble a lot, but he's not a monster. He's Uzumaki Naruto of the village hidden in the leaves.' These words struck a chord in me and when Mizuki was going to deliver a death blow…" he said, but also waited for dramatic effect. He looked on and saw almost everyone lean closer to hear his next words.

"I hit him and saved Iruka from the attack," he exclaimed and several of the younger children yelled in delight. He waited a minute for them to calm down and then continued, "Mizuki wasn't finished by that blow." Several people gasped and Naruto smirked. "He then told me that he could destroy me with a single move. I challenged him saying 'Whatever you can do, I will bring it back upon you a thousand fold.' I then used the Shadow Clone technique and filled the clearing with hundreds of copies of myself. Since he was hesitant, I proceeded to pummel him and thus earned my way to get myself on a genin team. That is enough for tonight. I will talk of some of my other adventures sometime later."

He stood up and was immediately surrounded by a group of younger children and they wanted him to continue. Selene knew it took a lot for him to tell this recounting, so she said, "Enough children. Naru-chan is tired and has a big day ahead of him tomorrow. Now off to bed all of you..."

Ai waited for the room to empty and then walked up to Naruto. "You will not reveal the idea behind the genin test will you?" she asked pointedly.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Nah, let them find it out for themselves."

Haku and Akemi both looked at him and asked, "You mean that there's another test besides the main one?"

Naruto chuckled and put his index finger to his mouth and made a shushing sound. "Not going to tell," he said quietly. Hinata smirked, but said nothing.

Ai stood next to Selene and said, "Your son has matured quite well and will make a most excellent elf."

xxxxXXXxxxx

Several days later Naruto and his group were walking to school and found Sasuke walking along and being bothered by a large group of girls. Naruto nodded to the others and quickly did a switch with Sasuke. The girls growled angrily at Naruto for having 'stolen' Sasuke from their clutches. Akemi, Haku, Ami and both Hinata's formed a protective circle around the distraught boy. Several of the girls looked angrily at the blonde elf, and some even drew back fists to attack him only to find him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Attacking me would not be advisable," Naruto said from a tree branch above the girls. He then continued, "Leave him alone for a few days, so that he can try to figure out what is going on with his life."

Naruto jumped down only to find Sakura standing in front of him. "You will leave poor Sasuke-kun alone," she said threateningly.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Sakura-san. He lost his family and is dealing with that loss. Smothering him with affection is just that, smothering. All we can do is offer friendship to him to try and help him over his troubles. Also being only about eight years old, you should focus on your studies and worry about boys later. All will come in time, Sakura-san," Naruto explained.

Sakura gritted her teeth, but finally nodded her head in agreement.

Class that day was rather boring and the elder Naruto kept a close watch on both his younger self and Sasuke. The subject matter was rather boring, but it was something to do. The older Hinata was bored stiff and began chakra training while slightly tuning out the class.

xxxxXXXxxxx

After a month on the hunt the Hyuuga were finally ready call for peace, since the elves seemed to be beating them at every turn. Even worse, the elves had called upon Deva, angelic beings to aid them. This caused most of the clans to take notice that the elves meant business and the Hyuuga were outclassed. Also rumors that magic, not jutsu were involved powered the fame of the elven clan even more. Hiashi and the Hyuuga council finally relented and gave the elves a large sum of money along with a promise to leave Hinata alone from now on. This got them back Hanabi, but the girl seemed changed, and was more obstinate than before.

During this time Sasuke deepened both his paranoia and his isolation. Even the elves couldn't bring him out of his state. Also it was found out that Fugaku was the father to the child in Baika womb.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: Well… I'm back. Sorry for the delay on this fic. Have had a lot going on in my life. I should have my New Avatar out later this weekend. Hope you enjoy the storyline.

Here is a little snippet for anyone who cares:

Foetidus: (Latin) Stinking or smelly

For those who want to know Selene cast stinking cloud in the Hyuuga manor. And for this fic Hiashi is a jerk, but may mellow out over time.


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge

Disclaimer: I claim the usual, NOTHING! I don't own Naruto or Dungeons and Dragons…

First things first… Dragon Man 180: You've got your answer… just read… muhahahaha…

A virtual cookie for who can guess what Reddoryuu means…

Sorry for the long wait. Well on to the story…

Chapter 7 – Revenge…

Hyuuga Hideki was a main branch Hyuuga that had participated in the attack on the elves and killed a couple of the spectators in his zeal to perform the mission set out by Hiashi. He figured that he had gotten away with not being punished and felt free to walk the village now. He failed to notice a goblin with a wolf walking behind him, since goblins were beneath notice in the Hyuuga way of thinking. He did keep an eye out for elves though. It had been six months since the incident and other than the 'fine', nothing had happened to any main branch member since the peace had been restored between the clans.

He walked into the market and bought an apple and began to eat it. His head began to swim and he moved to a close wall to try to regain his balance. The goblin that had followed him smiled and then moved to his side. "Are you alright Hyuuga-san? Here let me take you to a place you can sit down," Gritnak said in a helpful tone.

The Hyuuga attempted to push the goblin away, but his strength was quickly fading. He finally allowed the goblin to lead him into a building and sit him in a chair. His head was spinning to the point that he could hardly see straight. Then a voice spoke to him that made his blood run cold. "You have killed an ally and several civilians. For that crime you will be tried and if convicted you will be shown the true depths of the nine hells," Ai whispered into his ear. He then passed out.

"Gitnak do good? He track bad white eye and bring him to you," Gritnak said happily.

Ai smiled and replied happily, "Yes Gritnack. You have done both our clans a great service. I will tell both your elders and leader what you have done. You also may call upon the elves for help if you ever need it. Also we will have a reward for you. Come by in a week and pick it up."

Gritnak nodded happily while his wolf yipped happily and both left the building. Ai's smile then turned into a smirk that would scare most people. She then said to no one in particular, "Take him to Kigiko and have him get the truth from him. We will then give him to Ibiki and his men. Afterwards I know someone would like to have a Hyuuga over for dinner."

A gasp escaped an elf's lips and they asked, "You don't mean… Reddoryuu?"

Ai nodded, as the others began to chuckle.

xxxxXXXxxxx

The elder Naruto continued in frustration. He had been trying to summon other toads, but could only summon the key toad. Two weeks of trying and he even used enough charka to summon Gamabunta twice over and still had no results. Jiraiya had summoned Gama, with the scroll and also Gamabunta, but and all were pondering why Naruto couldn't summon toads from his dimension, until the key toad brought up that he was attached to Naruto. After some discussions with Fukasaku it was determined that until Naruto was able to be able to use the full Kyuubi he couldn't sign the contract with toads in this dimension, but that didn't preclude him from doing Sage training, since he already had a contract with toads he was eligible to do the training.

Selene agreed to sage training, but also wanted Hinata to sign the toad contract and work with Naruto re-attaining sage abilities. She also wanted the younger Naruto sign the toad contract, but at a later date. She also had all the children check their elemental affinities. They expected Haku to be an Ice, Water, Wind affinity, but when the elder Naruto and Hinata both appeared to have the same affinities, along with Earth, so possibly Wood element too. Selene began to wonder, when the younger Naruto came up as a Wind and Earth, while the younger Hinata came up with a Water affinity. This also bothered both the elder partial jinchuuriki, because it seemed that their affinities had merged with each other.

Selene and Ai had ordered them to the hospital for a couple tests on them both. They also ordered tests on Akemi and Haku for other reasons.

Village life had returned to somewhat normal after the Hyuuga/Elf flare up. The Hyuuga had on several occasions tried to attack. The other clans just took it as a phase for the village and just steered clear of the Hyuuga until after the troubles passed them over. The elves and the goblin made several secret pacts that only the Hokage knew about.

xxxxXXXxxxx

The group from the elves and goblins, along with Ami entered the academy surrounding Uchiha Sasuke. Much to his annoyance, but he felt it was better than having all the other girls in class fawning over him. This had become a morning ritual. Of course Naruto and the others would abandon him to the girls for lunch and see how he would handle it. The younger Naruto would occasionally cause the Uchiha boy to smile with his antics, but most of the time Sasuke would just sulk or brood. While the most of the girls in class found this appealing, he just wanted to be left alone to mourn.

Selene and Ai had left an open invitation to the boy to either visit or come live with the elves if he ever wanted too. He had never taken them up on it and also refused the Yamanaka's invitation to help him with his grief. This finally came to a head when the elder Naruto bested Sasuke in a taijutsu match. Naruto had thus far been going easy on the boy, wanting to give him some time to heal, but he felt that enough time had passed and now went all out and took him down in a matter of seconds. The rest of the class wondered what happened. Iruka and Mizuki both looked on in awe at the speed and technique that he used. The only ones that could follow it were the elder Hinata, Haku and the chuunin.

Sasuke picked himself up and waited for Naruto to turn around before he then went through several hand seals and exclaimed, "Fire style: Fireball technique!" A large ball of fire formed in front of Sasuke as he exhaled and then moved towards Naruto and the audience behind him.

Naruto quickly turned, but couldn't jump away, so he went through several seals of his own and exclaimed, "Earthstyle: Mud wall!" He opened his mouth and spit out mud that quickly solidified and became a hard wall. Naruto then turned and spread his arms out. This confused everyone, since they figured that he had stopped the fireball, but then he yelled, "Scatter!"

Hinata and Haku both ran through hand seals and both yelled, "Water encampment!" and water formed from the air and then formed a wall in front of both of them and those behind them. The fireball hit the wall and seemed to stall for a second before it crashed through the wall and slammed into Naruto's back. It caused a great explosion and Naruto was carried along with the fire ball into the water technique, before it was extinguished.

Sasuke smirked, but then his eyes went wide at the realization of what he had done. He had possibly killed one of those that would protect him. He looked at the burned and nearly nude body of Naruto. He then began to back up and say, "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean too."

The elder Hinata touched Naruto's back and saw him wince in pain and said, "He's injured, but we should be able to move him." She and Haku proceeded to grab his arms and set them over their shoulders while his clothes fell off his front. He was now only clad in his singed boxers. They then jumped off out of the courtyard and headed towards the hospital.

Ami and Akemi both glared at Sasuke, while the younger pair looked at the boy in both awe and fear, from what he had done to their friend. Also that he had used such a devastating technique while they were behind the elf.

xxxxXXXxxxx

The elven female pair continued to jump and run through the streets in an attempt to make it to the hospital to make sure that Naruto received medical attention. Naruto groaned and began to stir. Hinata said, "Naru-kun, don't move. We're on the way to the hospital."

Naruto threw his head back and said, "Awe, why do we have to go there? I hate the hospital…" His rant was cut short by him falling back into unconsciousness.

Hinata and Haku quickly entered the hospital and found a gurney and laid him face down on it. Haku then turned to a nurse and said, "An Erufu clan member needs help. He's been hit by a fire technique and needs to be treated."

The nurse turned out to be an elf that she didn't recognize, but the woman quickly yelled, "We have a burn victim. I need help here stat. This wouldn't happen to be Naru-chan would it?"

Haku nodded and the woman quickly gave Naruto a once over. She then did a couple of hand seals and her hands became covered in green chakra. She then ran them just above the blackened and blistered skin. Haku became worried when the woman scowled and then increased the chakra in her hands.

Suddenly a couple of more people showed up, both carrying other a bucket and the other a blanket.

"No… not barbeque!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, much to the confusion of the girls.

"How did this happen? I'm Kiko," the nurse explained.

"He was sparring with Uchiha Sasuke and the boy got angry for Naru-kun beating him quickly, so Naru-kun put up an earth wall when Sasuke fired off a fireball," Haku answered.

"Spars are getting a little rough at the academy aren't they?" Kiko asked, jokingly.

"I think it was the pent up pain that Sasuke was feeling and it came out all at once. I don't think that Naru-kun will blame him," Hinata said sadly. She then whispered, "He can be too forgiving…"

"He's my friend! I can't abandon him! Don't you understand Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled in his sleep.

The male nurse had covered his hands in the liquid from the bucket and chakra. He then moved the liquid over Naruto's back. Slowly the areas that were black became red and the swelling went down.

"Haku-chan, you should go get Selene-kaasan," Hinata said to her friend. Haku nodded and ran out of the hospital. While Hinata watched the medics continue to work on Naruto. She bit her lip and clenched her fists, not noticing that she was drawing blood from her finger nails digging into her hands.

Another nurse gently grabbed Hinata's arm and nodded down towards the growing pool of blood on floor. "Dear, you need to relax or we are going to have both of you in the hospital. I understand that you care for him, but you need to relax and let me tend to your hands," the nurse explained kindly.

Hinata nodded and opened her hands. The woman then wrapped Hinata's hands in gauss after rinsing them off. Hinata watched from where she was being treated, the group working on Naruto and an orderly that was cleaning up her blood from the floor and then the mess that was being made around where Naruto was being treated. The nurse guided Hinata to the head of the gurney that Naruto was being treated on and nodded to her.

Hinata reached out and gently touched his face. He seemed to giggle when she stroked where his whisker marks were hidden by makeup. She smiled sadly and felt a tear slide down her face. "I love Naru-kun," she said sadly.

Naruto smiled at this in his sleep. She continued to stoke his face while the medics continued to work on him.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Sasuke was sitting in a nearly empty classroom. Akemi and Ami were both there, but both hadn't said anything to him since they were the only ones in the room. Iruka came into the room. An elder, Homaru, entered with him and both were talking quietly. They finally walked to the teacher's podium and Iruka began. "I would like to say that I know that you're going through a tough time, but what you did today was inexcusable," he said in a sad tone.

Sasuke looked up and Iruka could see the pool of tears that were on the desk between Sasuke's arms. He didn't notice since Sasuke had his hands interlaced together, thus hiding the pool. "I know… I'm as bad as my brother. I hurt one of the people who chose to help me because they wanted too, not because it would help their status. I hurt my friend," Sasuke explained.

Iruka looked at Sasuke and then tilted his head. He then said, "Sasuke, tell me does your vision feel any different?"

Sasuke shook his head, but then noticed he could see something odd about Iruka and Homaru. He then explained, "I see blue moving inside of you, Iruka-sensei and Homuru-sama."

Homura moved closer and then said, "Sasuke-chan, you've unlocked the beginning stages of your Sharingan. Akemi-chan can you come down and confirm for me?"

Akemi came down and looked at her cousin and said, "Yes that is one of the early stages, a single tome in each eye. The next will either be two in one or both eyes and the final will be three in each eye."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "I don't deserve to get it! I hurt Naru."

Akemi put a hand on his shoulder and said, "He more than likely will not be angry at you for hurting him…" she let this sink in, but then her face became hard and she said, "He more than likely will be pissed at you for endangering others during a spar. I would apologize to those you put in harm's way and then apologize to Naru-kun for what you did. I would also try to pull chakra away from your eyes, it will help."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't get up.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto slowly woke up and knew he was in the hospital. Having his head buried in a pillow that was his was his first clue. The smell of the linens was the second. He moved his arm, but felt searing pain run through his back. '_I must still be healing from that fireball,_' he thought to himself.

Hinata and Selene both noticed the movement and the wince of pain. Hinata had by this time become accustomed to Naruto being in the hospital. Selene on the other hand was frantic. Her boy, from another world, was in the hospital and injured. While her real son had been there on several occasions and she would visit him and talk to him. This was different for her. She now had an emotional attachment to him and thought of him as her second son, but older. She didn't put too much thought into how she thought just what she thought.

Her mind trailed back to the conversation they had before Jiraiya had left to find out what was going on and to see if what happened to the elder Naruto's world might happen to theirs.

(Flashback)…

Naruto and Hinata looked frustrated, but Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Look Mikoto-san, your son, Sasuke, was headed down the dark path. I did everything I could to save him. He was like a brother to me. Sometimes a mean brother, but what I would think a brother would be like."

"But he pushed a Chidori through your chest… that isn't how brothers treat each other," Mikoto explained.

"Look, I don't know much about those things. You can blame the village for how they treated me and I saw brothers fighting all the time. Look at what Sasuke and Itachi did in my world and here too. Itachi killed off all the Uchiha, but Sasuke in my world and nearly did the same thing here. I do wonder who the masked guy was. Kakashi-sensei said he had the Sharigan… Also Pain said he was a fellow student of yours Ero-sennin," Naruto said in confusion.

Jiraiya scowled at the boy, but also looked at him in confusion. "You say that he said he was a student of mine?" he asked and Naruto nodded. He then asked, "Were there any distinguishing characteristics?"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama. His eyes were gray and had three concentric rings in the irises. He also had several piercings. He was able to manipulate either gravity or an attraction and repulsion force. I wasn't strong enough to free Naruto-kun," Hinata admitted sadly.

Naruto rubbed her back, but then said, "There were six of them, but I also think that they were puppets for the real one behind it. He also told me that he was going to use the Bijuu to enforce a temporary peace upon the world. From what I could make out it would be a cycle of destruction, fear and then destruction again."

"I only had one student that had eyes like that, Nagato. He possessed the Riningan. It was said to be the eyes that the Sage of the Six paths possessed. So describe their powers," Jiraiya asked.

Naruto took a thinking pose, but then began and said, "One could summon, both animal summons and the other Pain bodies. One could revive the destroyed or killed bodies. The main one used his power to push and pull. One could absorb chakra based attacks. I'm not sure what the sixth one did, but there was another behind the scenes controlling the others. That's all I know."

"So any more information on those after you?" Jiraiya asked.

"There was Itachi, Kisame, Sasori of the Red sands, some Iwa guy who loved explosives and the masked guy. I'm sure that there were more, but… Oh yeah some guy from Taki that was like a hundred years old. I mean he said he fought against the First. The guy was weird, he had these black tendrils running throughout his body and he had like five hearts and his partner who according to what I was told was immortal. Heck Shikamaru only beat him by blowing his body apart and burying it," Naruto explained.

Jiraiya nodded and then asked, "Have you met any of the other jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah, I met Gaara of the Sands and became good friends with him. Other than that I might have met one or two, but I just don't know. Can you try to get a hold of them? Maybe we can help them out. Heck I'm sure they could use friends."

Jiraiya smiled at the comment, but was saddened by the stories that this Naruto told him. The hardships and the pains, but was pleased with how he had progressed and turned out. He was a true candidate for Hokage. He then thought about the younger Naruto and though it might be a good idea to take him on later as a student. If what this Naruto had told him about their training mission was true, the boy would be like a sponge.

Armed with the information about a possible threat and wanting to go find the other jinchuuriki he bid the group a fond farewell and left the village.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Back in the older Naruto's world, the elder toad began to explain how Naruto had changed their world and was now changing yet another. Fukashi and Shibi then traveled to Konoha and met with Tsunade.

Tsunade had finally recovered from her coma. It was soon after the body of Sasuke and his group was found. They were able to identify the body by a genetic test. They also found another Uchiha, not sure who it was, but the body was identified as an Uchiha. Danzo had taken the reigns of Hokage for a couple weeks, but when Tsunade recovered she quickly took back the reins. She also took the evidence that Sasuke had perished and also found evidence that Kirabi was still alive.

Kirabi had during that time visited his old sensei and ended up fighting Kisame. The fight nearly killed him, but in the end Kisame died, since he didn't have the backup of Zetzu that he had expected. Within a month the white Zetzus left their haven and began to cause problems. This caused the shinobi nations to agree to get along. Kabuto was captured while trying to figure out how to control the white Zetzus and his abilities sealed away. Tsunade was also given information from the toads that Naruto while alive was currently unable to contact them other than using the key toad.

She smirked at the picture of Hinata and Naruto. Also a note from them asked for information from Hiashi and described the problems that they were experiencing. Also Naruto asked for the best way to contact the Tsunade where they were. He also promised to try to return when they could. He also apologized that he had to marry several girls. This brought a smirk to Tsunade, not because she thought he was going to be a pervert, no, she thought that he would have his hands full. She also read up and looked at the genetic changes for Naruto when he was changed into an elf.

Gamabunta also said that he authorized Naruto to sign the contract in the other world, but also told him to explain what was going on to them and also about the elder's prophecy.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Jiraiya found himself in the land of Waterfalls. Having helped them out on occasion they were quite helpful. The weird thing was that they wanted him to take a child into his care, actually a couple of them. One was a young girl with lime green hair and the second showed definite signs of demonic origins. He figured that the malnourished children were part of what he was looking for. The girl appeared to be a couple years older than Naruto, but also showed signs of a recent beating. His discussion with the leader also distressed him in that the girl had been raped by an Iwa shinobi and the council felt that she would no longer make a good weapon, since she couldn't manifest her Biiju to protect herself.

The other was also a girl, but only about six years old. She apparently was the daughter of a Taki shinobi and a demoness, a succubus to be exact. She had stayed long enough to raise the child till it was a year old and then moved on, but her father died recently in the same raid that Fu had been raped. Not wanting the girl to be discouraged he asked if Jiraiya would take them both and keep them safe for him, so that Konoha could help them with their Iwa problems. Jiraiya agreed and started with a meeting with both the girls.

Jiraiya entered the room and looked at the girls with a kind smile. Fu glared at him and asked, "So are you here to hurt me like THAT man did? Or are you going to gauk at us like demons that they say we are?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said kindly, "No, I'm here to take you to a safe place where you both can live without worry of retribution of what you are. You can grow up to be what you want to be."

Fu growled and said, "I want to be strong enough to kill that man."

Jiraiya sighed and replied softly, "While I can't take back what he did to you. I can show you someone who will accept you and give you the kindness you deserve, both of you."

"You mean it?" Misa asked in a pleading tone.

Jiraiya nodded and saw the joy in Misa's face. He also saw the doubt in Fu's eyes. "Come on kids. We're going to meet with Naru no Erufu, the one who wanted me to find you," he explained cryptically.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke sat outside of Naru no Erufu's hospital room. He couldn't decide whether he should to enter or to leave. He knew that he had done the boy wrong, but he hoped that he would be forgiven for what he had done. The boy was a hero and he was nothing. He had let his bid for revenge get in his way and now he was willing to pay the price, whatever it would be. He stood up and walked to the door. He slowly opened the door. He then saw something that he thought he wouldn't. Naru was sitting up and smiling, Aki was on his lap chatting happily with the blonde elf, who looked like a mummy, since he was wrapped in bandages.

Naruto looked up and Aki with him. Aki asked, "What do you want?"

Sasuke looked down and said, "I… I want to apologize to you, Naru-san, for my behavior. I knew that it was only supposed to be taijutsu only, but I used a fire technique, because I was angry at you for beating me. I would also like to thank you for protecting those that were in the path of my fireball."

Naruto nodded and said, "I accept your apology, but only on the condition that you get rid of that chip on your shoulder."

Sasuke looked up, tears evident in his eyes and said, "But he killed them all! I have to kill him. To… return honor to my clan and get forgiveness from my parents for not being strong enough to protect them and be able to stop him…"

Naruto sighed and took a moment. He then said, "Look I fought against your brother. I was protecting Akemi, Aki, Aya, Ayaka and others. I protected those of your clan from a threat and got a scar for my troubles."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe and asked, "You fought against Itachi and lived?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Yeah, and I got my ass handed to me. He was an ANBU at our age. There is little to no way that you can beat him right now. The path of an Avenger is not one you want to go down, Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head and asked, "You sound like you know what it's like?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, but someone I cared about went down that road. It is lonely and you've got so much to live for. I know you want to kill Itachi and then it doesn't matter. You know what lies beyond you killing Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Then I can restart my clan."

Naruto shook his head. His discussion with this world's Jiraiya had helped him understand where revenge led. He then said, "No, you killing Itachi will leave a void in your heart, especially if it takes years to get your revenge and if you got there through hatred and malice… You will not be able to stop the killing. You will never be able to restart your clan. Your path will forever be painted in blood."

"But we're going to be shinobi," Sasuke tried to counter.

"No, there is a difference. You would become a cold blooded killer. You would kill without remorse or mercy, friends, allies, family, they would all be expendable and you will not be able to live with yourself let alone others. You would be consumed by your hatred and your clan will die out, only to become part of my clan as a sub-branch of the clan. If you give in to your hatred, your mother's line dies with you. Ayaka will be the only true Uchiha left and she can't do it without you. You need to be strong for her."

"What about Akemi and Aki? They are Uchiha. I can marry them both and recreate the clan," Sasuke tried to explain.

Akemi chuckled and then said, "Sorry Sasuke-sama, but I'm committed to Naru-kun and have accepted being initiated into the Erufu clan. Aki might, but right now she thinks boys are icky. You would also have to wait until you're able to have children, since Ayaka is about twenty-one right now and will be around thirty when you will be able to have children with her. Aki is still younger than you by three years, so she will have to wait about five after that, so that she will have become a woman. Also since there are only a few Uchiha left, you need to find a girl outside of the clan, so that they can marry the children of those who are in the clan. The Uchiha might survive, but it will be up to you to accomplish this."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Thanks, I'll think about it. You've given me a lot to think about."

Naruto then said, "Itachi put some sort of genjutsu on you, so when you actually break it… I have something for you that you thought that you lost." Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion and he saw Naruto raise his hand. Naruto then said, "I won't tell you, but live for your family and not for hatred. It will only destroy you in the end."

Sasuke nodded and left the room.

Naruto hoped that his friend here had turned the corner and was not headed down the path that he had in his world before. The curtains pulled back and revealed Mikoto, she smiled warmly and said, "Thank you, Naru-chan."

xxxxXXXxxxx

A/N: Well not much to say, other than how was it?


	8. Chapter 8 Chaning the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dungeons and Dragons…

Chapter 8 – Changing the future…

Naruto spent a few days in the hospital for a total of week, so as to not cause too many questions on how he healed so quickly. Naruto took this time to have his mother put security seals on the room and he then explained everything to those present in the room. Naruto sighed and smiled warmly when Hinata took his hand and squeezed gently. Present were Haku, Akemi, and Ami.

Naruto had read the scroll that the toad had delivered to him and showed it to Hinata. He knew that he would have to extend his 'harem' even further, but it was a sacrifice that he had to make. He would have been happy to have left it to Hinata, but adding Haku and Akemi didn't bother him or Hinata. Ami had proven to them that she was trustworthy and thus if she wanted to join. They wouldn't stop her, since she knew her place as the omega of the girls. This news would be a shocker to the girls.

"I have some news for you. Ami, since you've proven yourself… Hina-chan and I have agreed that if you want to marry me later you will be allowed," Naruto explained. The girl smiled happily. He then continued, "I will apparently be adding a couple more girls to the harem. I know this is a surprise, but it is more for their safety than any other reason. Both girls are from Taki, but that village doesn't want them, so we're going to take them. Now I have to tell you a secret and you have to understand why they will be added."

He waited for the girls to nod and then he continued, "First is Fu, she is the jinchuuriki of the Seven-tails. Second is Misa, she is a T'nari, a half demon. Her mother was a succubus. She will be… hopefully the last girl I will have to marry. Now for the reason that I'm having to marry them both. Fu being a jinchuuriki needs caring and affection, which we both lacked as children, she was also raped recently and because she couldn't manifest her bijuu, she was dumped by Taki. I figure that she will need time and love to heal. My mother has found some people to help her through this and I hope you all will help too."

Ami looked at him and asked, "But Naru-kun, why do you have to help?"

Naruto sighed and then said, "What I'm about to tell you is even a bigger secret." He waited for the girls to nod and then he continued, "Hina… Hinata-chan and I are from an alternate world. My actual name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, while Hina-hime's name is Hyuuga Hinata. We were both about seventeen when we came here, even though we look to be nearly nine, right now. She was chuunin and I was genin, but I also understand sage techniques, so we're a lot stronger than we appear. There are a limited number of people who know this, my mother, some of the elven elders, some of the goblins, along with the Hokage and Jiraiya. Also like the younger Naruto, I'm a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I wanted to let you girls know, so that you can back out now if you wanted too."

He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the door opening and then closing afterwards. He wasn't ready for the three girls to slam into his chest in a hug. Hinata smiled warmly and growled happily at the affection that he was receiving. She felt an arm reach up and grab her, as she was pulled into the group hug and happily joined in.

Selene waited for a few minutes and then said, "Now Fu-chan might have problems with contact with Naruto-chan, but I expect you girls to help her also. She was hurt and we need to welcome her into the family. It is good thing that intimacy is a ways off, Naruto-chan and I mean that Hinata-chan."

A quiet "Darn…" was heard from Hinata. This caused the girls to break out in light laughter.

Selene then said, "I'm going to push that Haku-chan, Hinata-chan and Naruto-chan be moved up, so that they can graduate early. I know that this will leave the younger Naruto-chan without your protection, but he will still have Akemi and Ami, along with a teacher that you specifically asked for to help him out. He just failed a mission and has asked to become a teacher at the academy. I will speak to him personally. We will also go over what he learned in school during our weekend sessions. In other news, Ayaka has told me that Sasuke is doing better since you and he talked. He is still working himself to the bone, but seems to have taken the edge off of his training and what his goals seemed to have been."

Naruto nodded at this good news. Maybe his speech helped save Sasuke from himself and might keep him alive in this world. Also his younger self might become friends with him.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Naruto laughed at the sight of when he returned to the elven forest home. A young girl with small bat like wings ran towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. She quickly exclaimed, "Naru-koi!"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya who just smiled and chuckled lightly. He returned the hug and kissed the girl on the forehead. "It is good to finally meet you Misa-chan. Now remember, if you find someone you actually want to marry I will allow you to marry them instead of me."

Misa shook her head and exclaimed, "Nee-chan and I have been wanting to meet you. You are the only one for me!"

Naruto smiled, but then said, "So you think that you will be happy here? I know that the village you came from wasn't too nice, but I wouldn't expect that much more from the villagers here. I would expect you to be treated well by my clan, the elves, the goblins, the Nara, the Yamanaka and the Sarutobi clans at least. You are officially considered an elf and are to be treated as such. My mother will explain to you the rules for being an elf. You will be going to the academy, but also understand that I care about you as someone who will be important in my life. I don't know love as much as I would like, but I think we will get along well."

He handed Misa off to Hinata who led her to Selene. Jiraiya was trying to guide Fu to Naruto, but he put his hand up and smiled warmly at the girl. He then said, "The loneliness is absolutely stifling, isn't it? No one to be there for you, everyone looking at you like you're a monster. The cold stares they give you. The things you hear when your back is turned. I know the loneliness and the pain. I offer you acceptance and affection. You will be welcomed. You may be a jinchuuriki. You may have been hurt badly, but understand that I will do my best to show you love and affection. If at any time you want out of the marriage, you can, but please give me time to at least get to know you before you decide to leave. You are always welcome in my house no matter what. I will apologize now, so that if I have hurt or offended you now or in the future, you have my apology."

A tear ran down Fu's face. She quickly wiped it away only for a steady stream to begin to run down her face. "Why would you marry someone like me? A monster and someone who… who… has been damaged?" she asked, while yelling and crying full force.

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm like you a jinchuuriki. I hold the Kyuubi and my village hated me for what I held. I know that you were hurt in a way that a girl should never be hurt, but I don't hold that against you. They say that to protect you I have to marry you, but I… I want to be your friend and see if you and I can work. If we do there will be others who will also show you affection. Hinata-chan who just took Misa to see my mother, my mother of course who will talk to you about anything, Haku-chan, who was shunned because she has a bloodline limit. She's from Kirigakure you know, where they have hunted bloodlines for a while now. I promise to accept you how you are, no matter what. If you hate guys then I will be a girl, just for you. Sexy technique."

Fu looked through watery eyes at the boy who was encompassed by a cloud. His features changed from an elven boy with spiky hair to an elven girl with long blonde hair in pig tails. Fu hesitated and asked, "You… you would do that for me? But aren't you still a boy?"

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Yes I would do that for you. To answer your question, I am still mentally a boy, but physically a girl. While I admit that I don't really have a clue what it is like to be a girl. I will keep this form around you if it makes you feel better."

Fu collapsed to her knees and began to sob heavily. Naruto rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Fu continued to cry uncontrollably, but also stuttered out, "No one has ever done anything for me. What they did… it hurt…"

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya who just shrugged. Naruto began to brush the girls mint green hair. Naruto quietly whispered, "No matter what, you're perfect just how you are. I will be there for you, Fu-chan."

The girl sobbed into Naruto for the next few minutes and then finally gave into her exhaustion. Ami came out of the house and asked, "Who's the blonde?"

Hinata put her arms around Ami and whispered, "Its Naruto-kun. He must have thought that being a girl would help her more than being his 'male' self. He is a master of the transformation technique."

Naruto gently picked up Fu, who quietly sobbed into Naruto's chest, but didn't let go. He took her into the house and laid down with her on the bed. Hinata raised an eyebrow at this, but only kissed Naruto and then snuggled up to 'her'.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Over the next couple months Fu and Misa got acclimated to Konoha. Fu was deeply mistrustful of males, even with sessions with Ino's mother and a couple other therapists. Naruto, Haku and Hinata all moved to the next year's class. They met and quickly trounced an angry Neji, who tried to attack Hinata. Quick reactions by the trio had the boy on the ground and with weapons on him before he was actually able to finish his attack. Only after Naruto had threatened to bring the elves back down upon the Hyuuga did the boy calm down. The younger Naruto and Hinata seemed to actually get along fine without their older counterparts in their class. The teacher was new, but also given a lecture from the elves on how to treat a student. He followed the guidelines and found that Naruto wasn't as much of a problem as other teachers had told him the boy would be.

Training continued unaffected. Naruto, Fu and the younger Naruto began to work with using their demon chakra. Both the younger Naruto and Fu had to meet with their demons. Needless to say the pair had a sleepless weekend after meeting their respective demons. The older Naruto and Hinata had been visiting the Kyuubi and found it to be sleeping. Naruto not wanting to wake the beast kept quiet and worked on trying to reform the landscape. After a month of working with Hinata they had figured out what they wanted to do. Now that the seal was partially spread over both of them, they wanted to make sure when they had to deal with the Kyuubi it wouldn't be in a location that they didn't like. They had created a cave and world for the Kyuubi. It had a forest and a sun, but was still behind the bars. The area outside of the seal was now a forested glade that had a table and chairs. This took all of their imagination to finally figure out what the final area would look like. There were other caves that held doors to their own memories, which they decided to leave alone without the help of a mind walker.

After dealing with Nanabi, Fu was actually more comfortable with the older Naruto. Jiraiya didn't return during this time, but did send messages that he had contacted Kumo and had talked to Kirabi and Yugito about the problems that Akatsuki presented to them. He had also sent a message to his contacts in the Land of Stone to find and get in contact with the jinchuuriki there if possible. He also suggested that Naruto, Hinata and Haku meet him near Suna.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Sarutobi reluctantly agreed to allow the three students to head to Suna, but they would do so with a guard detail and also with someone to make an agreement for trade with Suna as a cover. Selena and several other elves went on this trip and headed towards Suna. It was to be a diplomatic mission to try and fix the possible problem that lead to the Chuunin exam invasion in the older Naruto's world.

Naruto decided that it would be a good challenge during the trip to try and pull moisture out of the air and use it in jutsu, but this proved to be rather hard for Haku and Hinata who didn't have the chakra reserves that Naruto did.

The group approached the gates of Suna and was guided into the village. Naruto noted the occasional sound shinobi, but nothing too big. Naruto figured that they were just scouting Suna for Orochimaru. He then found what he was looking for in a park. The one he was looking for was sitting with sand hitting a ball up in the air. Naruto approached with a smile on his face. He jumped to the side when the sand suddenly shot towards him. Naruto quickly said, "Tell your mother that it isn't nice to attack the Kyuubi container."

Naruto then had to jump away again when the sand traveled even faster towards him. He also heard a voice inside of him say, "You'll get nothing but attacks from that rat."

Gaara suddenly said, "Mother says to tell Kurama that we will decide who is stronger, now!"

The sand around the play area suddenly swirled around Gaara. Naruto looked at this and sighed. "Damn! Shukuaku! Stop manipulating Gaara! He has no issues in this fight!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, but I do… you are here to kill me like all the rest, so I will prove that loving myself is the only way to survive," Gaara cryptically explained.

Naruto ran through several seals and then yelled, "Water style: Waterfall avalanche!" Water poured from a nearby fountain and erupted from the ground making a huge wall of water in front of Naruto. It then traveled at Gaara. The sand moved to intercept the water. The two elements clashed for dominance. Gaara strained under the stress of trying to force the sand to overtake the water. He suddenly jumped when he heard Naruto's voice to his right ask, "So do we want to continue this fight or talk it out like kids? I can keep this up all day and I think Kyuubi will want to help me on this one…"

Gaara appeared to anger, but then his features lessened and the sand fell, along with the water. "You may kill me now," Gaara said in resignation.

Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to try to save you. Shukaku and Kyuubi are both Bijuu and we need to make sure that they are not taken from us. They will be used for evil and it will kill us."

Gaara sat down and said, "Mother is laughing at you. She says that you are just lucky that you can use an element that puts us at a disadvantage."

Naruto laughed and said, "Gaara… we can be friends. You can get your family back and prove your existence through helping others rather than killing them."

Gaara's eyes glaze over for a second and then he asks, "Why would Kurama want to you to mediate a peace between them?"

Naruto looked at Gaara in confusion and asked, "Who is Kurama?"

Gaara giggled like a girl and replied, "The Kyuubi's name is Kurama, as my mother's name is Shukaku."

Naruto smirked at the grow he heard. "I thought your mother's name was Karura."

Gaara tilted his head and asked, "How do you know who my mother is?"

Naruto grin spread and he replied, "What else would a friend do other than find out who his family was?"

Gaara looked down and asked, "Why would you of all people want to be my friend when no one else would?"

Naruto stayed quiet a minute. This caused Gaara to look up and see the hurt and sadness in Naruto's face. "Like I was telling Fu-chan… the loneliness can be stifling and nearly drive you mad. The pain of being alone in a crowd can be so painful. I know that if I hadn't found people to care about me eventually I would have gone mad and began to kill those around me to get attention. I just don't want you to think that you're alone. I'll be there for you no matter what."

Naruto jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he looked into Gaara's eyes. Gaara simply said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun…" and returned to the hug, which Naruto returned.

xxxxXXXxxxx

Temari watched as the titanic chakras battled with sand and water for dominance. She watched and then was surprised when both the water and sand fell to the ground. She then watched as Gaara, the fear of her life and her biggest heartache, talked with a blonde boy from the Konoha delegation. She was intrigued at the boy being an elf and also later when Gaara embraced the boy and they shared tears. Temari watched and wiped away her own tears. She hoped that this would be a new chapter for Gaara, since her sister had turned cold only a year ago or so. She also got angry that her sister was hugging a boy.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her and it asked, "Are going to tell Naruto-kun that Gaara is a girl or am I? They will become strong friends and have a connection that we could only hope to have."

xxxxXXXxxxx

After Gaara was able to stop crying she said, "What do you want to do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Gaara and then asked, "You can call me Naruto, no suffix is needed." Gaara's face turned red and Naruto's eye went wide. He then asked, "Are you girl?"

Gaara nodded and Naruto sighed at his luck. So many girls in this world were boys in his world. He would have to send a message to Gaara in his world to ask if Gaara was a boy or not just to try to make sense of this world. Gaara then asked, "Naruto-kun… would you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto sighed and said quietly, "Hinata-chan is going to kill me…" He then turned to Gaara and replied, "I'm part of a clan that has ordered me to have a harem and while I have no problem, well… no real problem with you being my girlfriend, my fiancés might. We would also have to deal with the implication of village politics and the like."

Gaara's mood seemed to sink.

Naruto pulled up Gaara's chin and said, "I didn't say no, but wanted you to know that it would be difficult in any event. Both being jinchuuriki and from different villages would be an obstacle to any romantic relationship we could have. What if you found someone here, then… ah… I can't figure these things out and why does this keep happening to me?"

"Because you're adorable, Naruto-kun," Hinata explained with a giggle. Both jinchuuriki turned to the sudden appearance of two more females. Gaara ran to and embraced Temari exclaiming that she was sorry. Hinata smiled and said, "We can't take you anywhere can we Naruto-kun? Getting two new girls and it isn't even noon…"

Naruto's jaw fell and he looked at Hinata and then to the two daughters of the Kazekage. He looked back and Hinata nodded. Naruto slapped his forehead and fell backwards. Gaara exclaimed, "Naruto-kun!" at the sight of Naruto falling backwards. All three girls surrounded the boy and tried to revive him, since he had apparently passed out.

xxxxXXXxxxx

"I refuse. We will not allow the daughters of the Kazekage to go to Konoha," the Kazekage explained while watching the scene play itself out.

Selene smiled and said, "You are just a worried father. I assure you that Naruto-chan will not hurt them."

The Kazekage glared at the woman and said, "They will stay with me and in my village."

Selene giggled and said, "Karura-chan would be angry that you're denying the girls their happiness."

The Kazekage's eye shrank to slits and his disposition became rather angry. "You will not discuss my wife in such a familiar manner," he said angrily.

"You will then address the widow of the Yondaime Hokage in a more respectful tone yourself, Kazekage-san," Selene replied angrily.

His expression showed surprise and he said, "I heard that you died."

"The tale of my demise was greatly exaggerated. Also the elves helped protect me, while we could do little for my true Naruto-chan," Selene said sadly.

He turned to the children and asked, "So he isn't your boy?"

Selene shrugged and replied, "In a way he is and he isn't. A long story and one we can discuss over the change in relations treaty. Because of him we know that the Wind Daimyo is starting to cut your budget and will start to send jobs our way. We want to stem the tide and keep your village's friendship in the coming conflict. We also need to keep the jinchuuriki close and train them how to defend themselves."

The Kazekage tilted his head and asked, "What to mean Selene-san?"

Selene's features became grim and she replied, "Madara Uchiha is back. He pulled the Kyuubi from me and Minato-kun had to seal it in our child, Naruto."

"You offer a lot of information up, what do you want in return?" he asked, wanting to know what the woman was up too.

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, but had to deal with work, wife's father dying of lung cancer and my own self getting a cold. I'm back to writing, but think that I will be able to work back up to updating as I can. I would also like to add that I really haven't checked this chapter for errors, so sorry.


End file.
